The Revenge of the Sith
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: An AU where Anakin does not turn, but everything goes to heck anyway. Sequel to 'Attack of the Clones' and 'Families'. Unfinished.
1. I Have A Bad Feeling About This

The two Jedi Interceptors skimmed the length of the star destroyer in perfect tandem then dove over its edge and into the maelstrom. The Battle of Coruscant was in its third day, the space around the planet thick with debris, bodies and clouds of frozen gas, but still the giant capital ships slugged it out with batteries of missiles and flaming broadsides, while the tiny fighters danced their deadly duels between and around them. On the planet below the orderly cityscape was rent with the blackened tracks of crashed ships and spotted with flaming infernos engulfing entire blocks.

It was as close to hell as Anakin Skywalker ever wanted to come. 'Padme and the others will be fine.' he told himself, 'Typho will see they take shelter. They're okay, they're safe. Focus, Ani, focus on the moment if you want to get back to them!'

Artoo Detoo, snug in his wing socket, bleeped excitedly. Anakin glanced at the translator screen and nodded approval. "Good work Artoo. Obi-Wan, the command ship is straight ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

His brother's answer fairly dripped sarcasm. "Oh, this is going to be easy." Anakin grinned. "Oddball do you copy?" Obi-Wan continued to the clone squadron tailing them.

"Copy, Red Leader. We're right behind you, General Kenobi" the clones all sounded alike over com-link, Anakin thought idly, it could have been Cody, or Red Two or any of the hundreds of others they'd worked with during the war.

And the vultures were coming out to meet them. They rose from the surface of the cruiser in a dense cloud. "Here's where the fun begins." Anakin muttered, mostly to himself though he knew his link was open and the other pilots would hear. He thought he caught a few smothered guffaws from the clones.

"Cut the chatter, Red Five." Obi-Wan said sharply, then. "Let them pass between us."

The Vultures flowed around and over them to engage the clone Arc fighters. Six ships blew up in the first seconds of the engagement, twice that number of vultures were taken out but the clones were badly outnumbers. Tit for tat wasn't good enough. Anakin flinched as Oddball Leader's fighter disintegrated just aft of his port wing. "I'm going to help them out!"

"No!" Obi-Wan's commanded, crisp and cool, "They are doing their job so we can do ours."

He was right. Of course he was right. Heck Oddball and his pilots would be the first to agree. Anakin's job and Obi-Wan's was more than important - it was vital. And every single man out here, clone or born, would gladly give his life to get the two of them on that cruiser.

Obi-Wan's voice came again, more gently. "It's hard for me too, Anakin, but let's not waste their sacrifice."

He let out a long breath, letting go of guilt and regret. "Yes, Master."

Artoo shrilled a warning. Anakin didn't need to read his translator, he could see the problem coming at them. "Missiles!" he snapped, rolling to starboard as his partner went to port.

"They overshot us." Obi-Wan reported.

Anakin shook his head. Damn. Homing missiles. "They're coming around." Two fixed themselves on Obi-Wan and two on him. He grinned a little to himself. Spinning was still a good trick, even if it did make poor Artoo scream every time. The missiles corkscrewed, trying to match his course and collided eliminating each other.

Now where was Obi-Wan? Anakin squinted through his canopy, searching the crowded sky. Then two words came over the comlink that almost stopped his heart.

"I'm hit."

Where? Where? Then Anakin spotted him and his heart gave another sickening lurch. "Buzz droids!" the nastiest of all the nasty weapons the war had produced. Buzz droids were spidery things with a whole array of specialized tools programmed to take fighters apart in mid-flight. And that was exactly what the half dozen or so crawling all over Obi-Wan's Interceptor were doing.

The dome of his Arfour unit tumbled past Anakin's cockpit. "Oh dear." said Obi-Wan, then: "Get out of here, Anakin, there's nothing you can do."

He had to be kidding. Anakin worked his controls, trying for a clear shot. "Stop weaving around will you?"

"How?" Obi-Wan snapped. "I've lost steering controls."

"Never mind." the Interceptor silhouette flashed as the shot aligned, Anakin's thumb came down hard on the firing button. Two of the nasty little buzzers vanished in gouts of flame. Unfortunately so did Obi-Wan's starboard wing vane. Oops.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan squawked. "You're not helping."

"I agree. Bad idea." he groped for a better one. Got it. Carefully he matched vectors with the damaged ship, edged closer...closer...there! his wing smashed two of the remaining buzz droids to bits - but the third managed to jump from Obi-Wan's ship to his.

Jarred by the collision Obi-Wan gasped. "What in the name of - ? Anakin, you're going to get us both killed!"

"Always with the complaints." Anakin answered, one eye on the buzz droid as it squared off with Artoo.

"I'm fogging up, I can't see."

"Don't worry about it, I'm with you."

"That's what's worrying me!"

Meanwhile Artoo Detoo exuded a beam cutter and blasted away at the buzz droid. The thing danced aside, looking for an opening to use its saw arm. "Get him, Artoo!" said Anakin.

"Artoo, aim for the buzz droid's center eye." Obi-Wan advised.

"That did it." Anakin said with satisfaction. "And there's the command ship, dead ahead."

Artoo screamed.

Obi-Wan sounded a little shrill too as he echoed the warning. "Have you noticed the shield is still up?"

Oops. "Sorry about that." Anakin did a roll over Obi-Wan's damaged Interceptor and fired on the shield controls. The blue field went out and the massive blast doors began to close.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed just before the two fighters skimmed through the narrowing opening to crash on the deck within.

The hanger was full of battle droids. No problem. Anakin sliced his way through them to stand back to back with Obi-Wan.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor." the General snapped. Obediently the little astro-mech rolled over to the nearest computer outlet and linked in as the two Jedi cut down the last of the battle droids.

Artoo's schematic showed the Chancellor was in a sort of observation deck atop a high spire. Anakin looked around uneasily. "I sense something...something dark."

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan agreed calmly.

Anakin looked at him, "Next move?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "We spring the trap."

Anakin grinned back. "I can work with that plan."

They started for the aft corridor, Artoo rolling behind them. Anakin stopped and turned. "You stay here, Artoo."

The little droid's wheeps and whistles made his feeling about that order quite clear. Obi-Wan took a comlink from his belt and tossed it over to him. "Here, stay in contact and wait for orders."

A resigned but slightly sulky sequence of bleeps followed them into the passage.

With the command cruiser's compliment of vulture droids destroyed there was nothing to challenge the stealth pod that fastened itself onto the forward hull. Distracted by innumerable alarms and the presence of two Jedi in the aft compartments the ship's crew failed to notice the entry of two more intruders.

The access corridors veining the reactor and generator emplacements were awash in an exotic blend of coolants, propellants and hyper-matter fuels with more spouting from a dozen leaks. Qui-Gon Jinn stood ankle deep in the iridescent mix, calm blue-grey eyes fixed on his companion Yan Dooku. The two aged Jedi Masters formed a fascinating contrast; Qui-Gon a magnificent, battered gray lion of man with his flowing mane of hair and well worn robes of sand and brown; and Dooku, equally tall but blade like in his lean elegance, his crown of silver hair gleaming in the dim emergency lights and his dark robes immaculate.

Dooku studied the holographic schematic hovering over his palm unit. "The Chancellor is atop the aft spire." he said and frowned. "An oddly insecure location for so valuable a captive. Your boys are on their way to him - " he broke off, frown deepening. "Looks like they've run into trouble. We'd better get to them, fast."

The elevator lurched to an unexpected halt jarring both passengers. "Did you press the stop button?" Anakin demanded.

"No. Did you?"

"No." the younger Jedi looked up and drew his saber. "There's more than one way out of here!" he began to cut a hole in the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." Obi-Wan told him pulling out his comlink. "Artoo, activate elevator 31124." Nothing happened. "Artoo, do you copy? activate elevator 31124."

A circle of ceiling clanged to the floor and Anakin Force leaped up and out. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Always on the move." he muttered, and kept trying to get through to Artoo Detoo.

The little droid had his own problems. He peeked around the piled crates at the two super-battle droids studying Anakin's Interceptor, Obi-Wan's voice echoed hollowly through his innards. Really, was the Jedi Master trying to get him caught?

Still, an order was an order. And he had been left here to cover Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan's backs. With a final wary look at the two busy droids he rolled out of cover to the wall socket and inserted his datajack.

The elevator lurched into motion hurling Obi-Wan to the floor, but as he picked himself up he saw he was going in the wrong direction - down.

As the lift dropped from under him Anakin leaped upward to catch at a door sill. Somehow he wasn't at all surprised when the doors opened to reveal two battle droids aiming their blasters down at him. "Hands up, Jedi."

"You've got to be kidding!" Anakin replied.

"Up, Artoo, we want to go up. Do you copy?" Obi-Wan repeated insistently into his link. What was the matter with that little droid? Again the elevator lurched, throwing him to the floor, but then it started to go upward. "That's better!"

Artoo was glad Master Kenobi was happy, because the two super-battle droids surely weren't! One picked him up off the deck. "Stupid little astro-droid!"

Now that was getting personal! Artoo vented all his store of lubricant oil, then flamed it with his mini-rockets as he broke free of the big droid's grip. He put down a few feet away and swiveled his dome to enjoy the sight of the two super-battle droids burning. As Master Anakin always said; the bigger they came the harder they fell!

Anakin saw the elevator rocketing up towards him, pushed off the sill flipping to a narrow beam on the opposite wall, then rebounding onto the top of the lift after it demolished the two droids. He dropped back through the hole and nearly onto Obi-Wan's lighted saber.

"Oh it's you." he doused it.

"What was that all about?" Anakin demanded.

"Well, Artoo -" Obi-Wan began, only to be sharply interrupted.

"No loose wire jokes!"

"I didn't say anything."

"He's doing his best."

"I didn't say a word!"

The fluid mess on the deck was getting deeper, the two Masters were wading calf deep now, their way aft blocked by a sealed blast door. Closing his eyes Dooku used the Force to reach into the intricate labyrinth of circuitry and apply pressure at the proper point. The doors opened and a wave of exotic chemicals washed over them, sweeping them off their feet and several yards backwards.

They picked themselves up. The liquid was now waist deep. Soaked but somehow still elegant Dooku looked speculatively up at the corridor ceiling. "Time to make for higher ground I think."

"Perhaps a more conventional point of entry would have been better after all." Qui-Gon murmured.

His old Master gave him a darkling glare that broke into a sudden, rueful smile. "Perhaps so. I don't think we should mention this to the boys."

Qui-Gon returned the smile. "I couldn't agree more."

"Let's look for a hatch or ventilation shaft."

They waded on. Suddenly Qui-Gon stopped. "Master, something just moved past me."

Dooku peered into the semi-opaque liquid. "Any idea what?" the question was scarcely out of his mouth when the answer launched itself into the air to be cut in half by Dooku's instantly ignited blade. The bisected body of a creature mostly mouth and tail floated on the scummy surface.

"Nitto Fobos." Qui-Gon said grimly.

"Another unfortunate development." Dooku agreed. "Qui-Gon, I am beginning to feel this was not one of my better ideas."

"I don't think we should tell the boys that either." his former Padawan observed as they turned back to back.

"They may not need to be told." Dooku answered dryly.

The liquid around them churned then dozens of the fuel dwelling parasites jumped at the Jedi. The Masters' blades flashed with blinding speed, slicing the creatures to pieces. Slowly they began to move again, trying to divide their attention between the threat of the Nittos Fobos and scanning the ceiling and walls for an escape route.


	2. Springing The Trap

The liquid was getting higher, it was nearly shoulder deep now, and the Nitto Fobos were attacking from below as well as above the surface. Fortunately the viscosity of the mixed fluids reduced both attack and defense to a slow motion ballet - and the opacity of the liquid was no problem for a Jedi Master using the Force rather than his eyes.

Dooku focused on fending off the Nittos, trusting his perceptive former Padawan to find them a way out of this mess - he always had. Dooku sensed Qui-Gon's sudden decision, felt him make a swift sideways slash at the corridor wall, then he was sucked under by a sudden rip current and hurtled down a narrow tube to land with a splash in an even more noisome pool of liquid than what they'd left behind.

Dooku rose, robes dripping lubricant and twists of wire. 'Be grateful for small favors, at least there's no organic waste.' His dignity was really taking a beating this mission, and the glint in Qui-Gon's eye suggested the fact was being noted and appreciated. "I'm not sure the waste compactor was a good idea, my former Padawan" he said chillingly.

"There wasn't much choice - Master." Qui-Gon replied, amusement very apparent.

Dooku sighed, turned to the hatchway. "Let's get out of here."

Qui-Gon laid a quick hand on his arm. "Yan, this time let's do it the hard way."

The old Master's thin mouth twitched in a half smile. "Perhaps you're right." simultaneously they ignited sabers and plunged them into the thick metal of the hatch. It glowed red, then white hot and drippings of molten metal rolled down the surface to plash, steaming, into the ooze.

Perhaps it was the miniscule change in temperature caused by the drip of hot metal that disturbed the Dianoga. There was a splashing behind them, like a massive bulk raising itself up, and a low moaning roar. Qui-Gon and Dooku looked at each other and then back.

The creature's lumpish body glistened in the dim light wreathed by a multitude of long, muscular tentacles, its singe great eye gleamed red. It looked hungry. Undoubtedly it was hungry given the lack of organics to feed on. The two Jedi faced it, sabers at ready.

"This is not according to plan." Dooku murmured.

"I think maybe its time we forgot about the plan." Qui-Gon answered equally softly.

"I think you're right."

The elevator doors slid open. Anakin peered cautiously around one side and Obi-Wan around the other. The lobby looked empty, was empty.

"Made it at last." Anakin breathed. They stepped through the doors.

"Remember, Anakin, this is a trap - one about to spring."

"I know, I know."

They crossed the semi-circular lobby to enter a second elevator, smoothly it rose upward. "Anakin." he looked at Obi-Wan, the older Jedi's face was very grave, almost worried. "Anakin this entire operation may be the trap - and aimed right at you."

"Huh?" He stared. "You mean Grievous attacked Corsucant and kidnapped the Chancellor -"

"As bait. Bait for you."

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan that's crazy!"

"Is it?" the blue eyes burned into his, luminous yet hard. "You are the Chosen One, Anakin. Darth Sidious has good reason to want you dead, and he controls the Separatists."

Anakin felt sick. Obi-Wan was saying this battle was over him - all this death and destruction was about him. And he was right. He was always right.

"What do we do?" he asked helplessly.

Obi-Wan smiled that small, dangerous, wild smile of his that made his eyes glitter like blue ice. "We rescue the Chancellor of course."

Confidence flooded through Anakin's body, washing away fears, regrets and guilt. "Right." enlightenment struck. "That's what I sensed, the presence of a Sith!"

"Maybe Sidious himself."

Anakin grinned. "We can hope."

The elevator doors opened. This time they didn't bother to check but strode boldly out, side by side. Time to spring the trap. And there was the bait, pinioned to a massive black chair under the panoramic windows with their ninety degree view of the battle raging outside.

Anakin descended one set of curving steps to the main floor, Obi-Wan the other, and headed for the Chancellor. Palpatine looked terrible; exhausted, in pain - and terrified. What had they done to him?

Obi-Wan's smooth bow and noncommittal: "Chancellor." seemed chillingly unsympathetic.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked gently, letting his affection and concern show.

"You shouldn't have come." Palpatine answered in a tortured whisper. "It's a trap."

"Yes, Excellency, we know." Obi-Wan answered. "We have a policy about traps."

Anakin shot his companion a hard glance; hey a little more empathy here! "Everything's going to be all right, sir. Trust us." he told Palpatine soothingly.

The Chancellor's eyes moved past him and widened in fear. "Anakin, behind you!"

They turned. A figure had appeared on the entry balcony, it was flanked by super-battle droids, but held Anakin's entire attention. It had the shape of a man, muscular body sheathed in tight black with a cloak of thick sable fur hanging down its back. But the head, the head made him wonder if it really were human. It wore a weird hammer head helmet with a wide slit that could have been a mouth and eyes at the tip of each side branch. Eyes that glowed red.

"Interesting look," Obi-Wan murmured, "but not Sidious I think."

"Must be the latest Apprentice." Anakin muttered back.

"Get help." Palpatine urged behind them. "You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan glanced back at the terrified man. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality."

Easy for him to say, Anakin thought wryly. Obi-Wan had killed his Sith but Anakin had fared less well when he faced his. 'Some Chosen One.' He reminded himself to stay focused, stay calm. Obi-Wan's life - and the Chancellor's - depended on it. 1

The Sith didn't bother with the stairs but leapt, with a flourish of back flips, to the main floor, ignited his red lightsaber and advanced in slow, measured steps towards them. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "There's no need for further bloodshed, I am empowered to accept your surrender."

The Sith stopped in his tracks. Anakin rolled his eyes upward.

"And I am empowered to kill you both." the Sith growled. Well at least it could talk like a man.

"I take it that's a no." Obi-Wan said pleasantly.

"Sure sounded like one to me." Anakin agreed.

"Very well, it's business as usual then."

Blue and green blades of pure light hummed into being. The two Jedi separated and circled towards the Sith, smoothly graceful as if they floated on repulsor plates.

The trouble with fighting a multi-tentacled being is you're always outnumbered - even when it's two to one. It was a brutal, inelegant battle with the Jedi dodging sweeping blows from coiling tentacles, some wielding broken metal beams and bits of plating, and hacking them off when they got the chance. And with each cut the Dianoga roared louder and got angrier.

Simply cutting off limbs wasn't getting them anywhere, Dooku reflected in annoyance.

He sensed a tentacle coiling around him under the fetid surface and let it close, seizing him and lofting him high into the air.

Qui-Gon of course had realized instantly what he was up to, but Dooku could still feel him tense with concern. Not that he blamed his old Padawan, it was a risky tactic but they needed to end this and get back on mission.

The Dianoga swung Dooku towards its open, tooth lined maw. He waited until he was bare inches away with the creature's sickening breath all around him before activating his saber and plunging it into the mouth and through it into the Dianoga's brain case.

The remaining tentacles whipped wildly, hurling Dooku hard against the compactor wall, then coiled around the big body as it sank below the surface.

Qui-Gon sloshed across the tank to his half submerged Master. "Yan! Are you hurt?"

Dooku groaned a little. "Only in my dignity." and allowed his former Padawan to help him to his feet. "Let's not tell the boys about this either."

Qui-Gon grinned. "My lips are sealed."

This Sith didn't have anything like the Witch's finesse. Speed and sheer physical power were his strong points and he knew how to use both to full advantage. But Anakin had speed and strength too, and Obi-Wan had speed and finesse. They careened around the huge room, lightsabers drawing dazzling lines in the air as they struck and blocked. Force hurling the occasional piece of furniture and resorting to spectacular leaps to dodge both projectiles and saber blows.

Then the two super-battle droids decided to join the party. They clumped down the left wing of the stair and opened fire. Anakin nearly panicked - Palpatine was pinned to his chair, helpless and terribly vulnerable.

But the same thought had already occurred to Obi-Wan, and he didn't panic. He spun to engage the droids and Anakin redoubled his efforts against the Sith to guard his back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the flash of ricocheting blaster bolts, heard the clunk of heavy metal torsos hitting the deck, and then a flare of light and a hum both familiar and unexpected.

He jumped, back flipping onto the entrance balcony temporarily out of range of the Sith's blade, and looked around for Obi-Wan. "Oh no!" The older Jedi was caught, trapped motionless in a cylinder of golden light - a restraining field!

The Sith aimed his wide branching eyes up at Anakin then turned and began stalking deliberately towards Obi-Wan. The restraining field wouldn't prevent the Sith from dismembering his helpless opponent.

Anakin force leapt halfway across the room, spurned the Sith aside with his foot then landed foursquare in front of Obi-Wan blade at the ready. "Why not pick on somebody who can fight back!" he snarled.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was low and urgent. "stay calm!"

Right. His two best friends in the universe were at the mercy of a Sith and he, Anakin, was supposed to stay calm?

"Remember Jacen!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin's heart clenched at the memory. Losing focus, letting himself be goaded into anger had killed Jacen. If he gave way again now it would kill Obi-Wan and Palpatine both.

"Calm, control!" The Sith spat scornfully. "Stupid Jedi. It's hate and rage that give the Sith strength, that make us more powerful than you can ever dream of being!"

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, exhaling his fear and anger with it. "We'll see." he said calmly, and leapt forward with an overhand strike.

Qui-Gon helped Dooku through the hole they'd cut in the compactor hatch. The corridor outside was blessedly dry and empty of threats, for the moment at least. Dooku took out his palm sized holo-unit and switched it on. The blue and green dots that represented Obi-Wan and Anakin had joined the yellow dot representing Chancellor Palpatine on the observation deck. But Obi-Wan's light was suspiciously still, and Anakin's excessively active. "The boys have reached the Chancellor." Dooku reported. "It Looks like they're in trouble. We'd better get up there fast."

Notes:

1. See my AU Attack of the Clones for the details of Anakin's first Sithly encounter. (adv.)


	3. Not A Good Day

Anakin was no longer worried about Obi-Wan, or Palpatine, or himself, or the battering this ship they were on was taking. He was no longer aware of any of these things. His world - his universe - had narrowed down to the lightsaber in his hands and the man who was his partner in this intricate dance of death.

Step, turn, strike, block, leap, roll, all in a crystalline stillness enclosing mind and body. Anakin wasn't trying to win, he wasn't trying to survive, he was merely being. Living fully in the moment with the Force flowing through and around him in a warm golden stream. Then, suddenly, it ended.

The Sith miscalculated his block by just a fraction of an inch and the edge of Anakin's saber met wrists rather than blade, slicing through both. Anakin caught the red lightsaber as it fell and crossed it with his own and forcing the Sith to his knees with both blades at his thoat.

Normal consciousness returned and he stood there, panting, wondering what to do next.

"Good, Anakin, good!" Palpatine was laughing with relief. Then his voice changed, hardened. "Kill him."

"No!" That was Obi-Wan, still trapped in his column of light. "No, Anakin. Not a disarmed prisoner. That is not the Jedi Way."

"Kill him now!" Palpatine ordered harshly.

But Anakin lifted the blades and extinguished them. "I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that." Palpatine wasn't himself. He'd been terrorized, maybe even tortured, naturally he wanted his tormentor dead.

With a growl the Sith lunged to his feet, not at Anakin but at Palpatine, still pinioned helplessly in his chair. Instantly Anakin's blade re-ignited and sliced through his neck. The headless corpse fell over the Chancellor's knees.

Palpatine looked like he was going to faint. Anakin quickly pulled the body off him and waved a hand, freeing him from his bonds. "I'm sorry about that, sir. I didn't expect him to attack unarmed like that."

The Chancellor was trembling so hard he could barely stand. "He was an animal...cruel, irrational, I told you to kill him."

"I understand your feelings, sir, but such is not the Jedi Way." Obi-Wan said firmly. "Anakin, get the Chancellor out of here."

The floor quivered under their feet as the ship absorbed another hit. "Yes. Yes we must leave. Palpatine agreed.

"Can you walk, sir." Anakin asked, concerned.

The Chancellor forced a brave smile. "Of course." letting go of Anakin's arm he headed determinedly, and surprisingly quickly, for the stairs. He sensed Anakin wasn't following and turned to look back.

The young Jedi crossed to where his friend hovered, trapped in light like an insect in amber, and studied the floor beneath him reaching out with the Force to locate the hidden mechanism of the field.

"Anakin what are you doing?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Get the Chancellor out of here before the whole spire breaks loose!"

"Shut up, I'm busy." Anakin answered, focused on the circuitry beneath their feet.

"He's right, Anakin, we must leave." Palpatine cried.

"Go!" Obi-Wan fairly shouted.

"Not without you." Anakin answered calmly. He ignited his saber and plunged it straight into the heart of the field generator embedded under the metal deck. The light vanished and Obi-Wan tumbled free, Anakin caught him. "That's the second time this mission you've ordered me to abandon you, General. You know you've got a real martyr complex going there."

"Very funny." Obi-Wan shook himself free and headed swiftly for the stair.

"This has not been one of our better days." Qui-Gon observed with wry understatement.

They were trapped in an enclosed gantry overlooking the main engineering floor with both doors sealed and at least six destroyer droids crawling over the outside of the transparentpanels looking for a way in. He glanced at his Master. "Can they blast through the windows?"

"Difficult to say." Dooku replied, folding his arms and considering the situation with the calm detachment of a master tactician. "The skin field is meant to protect observers from plasma leaks and reactor explosions as well as normal radiation. But concentrated blaster fire is another matter. Perhaps we should open the door, that way they could only enter one at a time."

"How are the boys doing?" Qui-Gon asked.

Dooku consulted his holo-scanner. "They seem to have overcome their difficulties." he reported. "They have the Chancellor and are about to leave -"

The deck shuddered violently under their feet. The two Masters barely kept their balance and a couple of their attackers slid off the slick surface of the windows. "That was a full broadside by the feel of it." Dooku frowned.

"Your cease fire order clearly didn't get through." Qui-Gon noted.

"I'm afraid not -" Dooku broke off again as the deck began to tilt. The Jedi anchored themselves to wall struts as the gantry went from horizontal to vertical. The destroyer droids weren't as flexible, they slid off the windows and out of sight.

"Gravity shear!" Dooku said grimly.

"Or we're going down." Qui-Gon suggested calmly.

"Let's hope not." Dooku responded. "In either case this is our chance." He used the Force to open the blast doors at both ends of the gallery. Two destroyers tumbled past them and out the doors at the bottom, which Dooku quickly slammed shut. "Let's get out of here."

Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled the Chancellor through the elevator doors into what was now less a shaft than a very, very long passage. "We'll have to move fast." Anakin said. "Can you run, sir?"

Palpatine managed another frayed but valiant smile. "I can try."

In fact he did surprisingly well, keeping up with Anakin's long loping stride as Obi-Wan brought up the rear. But they weren't fast enough.

"I knew it." Obi-Wan said gloomily as the shaft began to tilt back to the perpendicular changing their run to a slide and then free fall. Only Jedi quick reflexes allowed the two to catch themselves, and their charge, on the plentiful handholds.

The Chancellor's eyes were wide with fear. "Anakin -"

"Take it easy, sir, we've got you." he answered soothingly. "All we have to do is climb down to those doors just below -"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted, "look up."

He did. Uh, oh. This was a heck a time for the elevator to come. He pulled out his comlink, "Artoo, shut it down!"

"Too late." Obi-Wan said crisply. "Jump!"

They did, falling just ahead of the lift. Maintaining their grip on Palpatine the two Jedi managed to pull out and throw their lines one handed and use them to simultaneously arrest their fall and swing themselves through the open doors at the bottom of the shaft.

They landed with a thump on the lobby floor as the pursuing elevator shattered spectacularly behind them.

"Are you all right, sir?" Anakin asked the Chancellor worriedly.

Palpatine staggered to his feet trying to straighten his robes. "Tell me, Anakin, are all your rescues so - so - " words failed him.

"Fraught with hairbreadth escapes?" Obi-Wan supplied. "Yes."

Anakin tried to glare at him, but couldn't. It was true after all. "Let's get to the hanger and see if we can find anything flyable."

Palpatine looked anxiously from one to the other." When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"Yes, sir we did." Obi-Wan answered. "Unfortunately it seems to have gone wrong."

"Along with everything else." Anakin muttered.

Qui-Gon and Dooku found their way aft blocked by yet another set of sealed blast doors, but this time red lights warned there was vacuum beyond. The older Master pulled out his comlink. "Obi-Wan, Anakin do you copy?"

On the other side of the hanger bay, facing another pair of sealed doors Obi-Wan raised his own link to his lips. "Yes, Master. The hanger's lost atmosphere we can't get in."

"So we see." Dooku's dark velvet voice replied. "we'll have to try for the escape pods."

"Yes, Master, we'll meet you there."

"Artoo," Anakin said into his own comlink, "are you there?" a slightly wilted wheep answered him. "Tell me about it later, okay? Get to the upper level escape pods."

Dooku and Qui-Gon were forced to pick their way through the most heavily damaged part of the ship. The broad corridor had buckled and twisted under the force of the broadside. The coolant tanks in the walls had burst and the liquid spurted out through cracks and holes. Drenched yet again the two Masters sloshed resignedly forward through the deepening puddles.

"At least there are no Nitto Fobos," Qui-Gon remarked, looking on the bright side, "or Dianogas."

Dooku, now decidedly and uncharacteristically bedraggled, gave him one of his darkest looks. "Somehow I am not consoled."

Qui-Gon looked ahead, hulking metal forms blocked the passage. "Super-battle droids."

"Good." said Dooku with a thin smile. "I'm in the mood to destroy something."

"Master!"

"Dark emotions have their place, Qui-Gon." Dooku returned calmly, igniting his saber and raising it to guard.

The younger Jedi and their charge had a much easier time of it. Too easy.

"I don't like it." Obi-Wan muttered as they trotted down the long, broad and empty passage. "They must know we're here. We should have encountered some kind of opposition."

"This ship's in bad trouble." Anakin pointed out. "The crew may have more important things on their mind than a couple of Jedi."

"Let's be grateful for small favors, not question them!" the Chancellor contributed breathlessly.

Suddenly a wavering blue energy field flashed into existence, surrounding them. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "How did this happen? We're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not." he answered ruefully.

Palpatine said nothing, eyes flickering anxiously between his two rescuers.

"I am open to suggestions." Obi-Wan said.

"I say - patience." Anakin said. Obi-Wan and Palpatine gave him almost identical looks of disbelief. "Artoo will be along any minute and deactivate the field for us." he reminded them. Right on cue the little astro-droid skidded with a whistling electronic screech out of a side passage to rebound off the opposite wall. "See. No problem."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than scores of battle droids, super-battle droids and destroyer droids materialized out of the walls to surround them. Oops.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Hey, you're the general. I'm just a hero." Anakin muttered back.

Safely concealed in a side passage Qui-Gon and Dooku watched as their boys and the Chancellor were taken into custody and marched forward, then exchanged looks.

"This has not been a good day." Qui-Gon murmured.

"No." Dooku agreed softly. "It seems all our choices go awry. I sense the influence of the Dark side."

"So do I." his old Padawan agreed. "Still, we can only do what we must and trust in the Force."

Dooku looked at him and smiled. "As always."

And with that they left cover to flit silently after the captives and their mass of guards.


	4. Of Droids and Cyborgs

Obi-Wan didn't resist as the droids took his lightsaber, pulled his arms behind his back and fastened binders around his wrists - he was too busy kicking himself. 'This mission has been one disaster after another from the start. What's wrong with me? I'm better than this!'

'Apparently not' Anakin's voice echoed in his head as the droids herded them forward. Followed by the voice of his wife, Sabe, light and teasing: 'A bad wound to your vanity eh, General?'

He grinned inwardly. 'Yes indeed, sweetheart. High time you got over yourself, Obi-Wan Kenobi!' laughing silently at his own pretensions he let go of his disgruntlement and nascent fear and opened himself fully to the Force. It would show him the way.

By the time he was marched onto the bridge to face Grievous he had forgotten fears and plans and forgotten himself. He stood passive, serene, willing to let the confrontation unfold as it would.

Anakin wasn't anywhere near as calm. He wasn't afraid for himself, or for Obi-Wan, they'd been in worse fixes plenty of times. He was afraid for Palpatine, powerless, vulnerable and very, very frightened. Anakin struggled to shut out his awareness of the Chancellor's fear. It was a distraction, damaging his ability to protect his friend and mentor.

Instead he tried to focus on their opposition. There were several Neimoidians at the consoles and at least a score of ordinary battle-droids, none of whom would pose much of a problem. But the same couldn't be said for the super-battle droids and destroyers, that surrounded them. Or the half-dozen tall, lanky droids armed with energy staffs backing Grievous, his infamous magna guards. 'This does not look good.'

"Ahhhh...the negotiator. General Kenobi." Grievous practically purred. He was a cyborg, more machine now than living being, but with all his former initiative, creativity - and viciousness. His skeletal mechanical body was swathed in a swirling cloak and he towered over them all, droid and lifeforms alike, his skull mask some three meters above the deck.

"Excuse me." a battle droid edged past Obi-Wan to offer their lightsabers to the General who snatched them without taking his evil yellow eyes from his prisoners. "You're welcome."

"That wasn't much of a rescue." Grievous sneered. Obi-Wan simply tilted his head back to look tranquilly up at his captor. Who, disappointed by the lack of reaction, turned to the other Jedi. "And Anakin Skywalker... I'd have expected some one with your reputation to be a little - older."

Anakin turned his face pointedly away to avoid the cyborg's fetid breath. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I'd expected."

He didn't like that one bit. "Jedi scum!" he snarled.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We have a job to do here, Anakin. Try not to irritate him."

Glancing back at his partner Anakin caught a glimpse of the Chancellor's ashen face. Obi-Wan was right, the angrier Grievous was the more dangerous he was - to all of them.

But the General had recovered himself. He opened his cloak revealing four lightsabers, trophies taken from dead Jedi. "I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection." he purred.

Anakin tensed with anger in spite of himself, but Obi-Wan was unmoved. "We can resolve this situation without further violence." he said, all gentle reason. "I am willing to accept your surrender."

Anakin let his head drop. That was Obi-Wan - a diplomat to the end.

Grievous recoiled with another snarl of mingled anger and astonishment. So much for not irritating him. "Surrender! I will kill you now, with your own blade!"

Anakin didn't have to see Obi-Wan's smile, he could hear it in that deceptively mild voice. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Artoo now!" Anakin cried. And at the little droid cut loose with everything he had from cutter-welder to smoke screen. As startled guard droids redirected their attention towards this unexpected assault Obi-Wan called his saber to him, tearing it right out of Grievous' grip, ignited it and cut through both his own bonds and Anakin's.

The latter spared a nano-second to admire the precision of his friend's control then he was reaching out with the Force to rip his own lightsaber from Grievous' cloak and attack the nearest pair of super-battle droids.

"Kill them, make them suffer!" Grievous shouted, waving his magna-guards forward. These were the real threat, Anakin recognized, with their energy staffs. The bridge droids were unarmed and the super-battle droids and destroyers knew better than to fire their weapons here, surrounded by the ships controls.

"Anakin, help!" turning he saw Palpatine being dragged towards the bridge doors by three battle droids. He vaulted the consoles in his way just as the shield doors opened to admit two tall robed figures with green and blue lightsabers burning in their hands.

Master Dooku swiftly struck down the droids holding the Chancellor. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Anakin panted, then he noticed something odd. "Why are you all wet."

"Not now, Anakin!"

Qui-Gon hurtled over the consoles to dismember one of the two magna guards threatening Obi-Wan. His former Padawan sliced the second in to sections and demanded. "Where have you been?"

"We had a few problems."

"Us too." Anakin said, Force throwing a super-battle droid into the teeth of a pair of destroyers, demolishing all three - and an auxiliary console as well. 'Maybe this isn't the best place for a battle.'

"So we saw." Dooku agreed, blocking blaster fire from a destroyer that had apparently forgotten its programming. "Chancellor, take cover!"

"Where?" Palpatine asked helplessly staring around at the pandemonium.

He had a point. "Very well, stay close to me." Dooku said crisply. "Anakin, protect the Chancellor's right."

"You got it, Master." he answered, cutting the arms off a charging super-battle droid then cutting it in half. "Don't worry, your excellency, we've got everything under control."

Fortunately Anakin was too busy to see the look of sheer disbelief Palpatine gave him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cut their way through Grievous' screen of magna guards to engage the General himself. He leapt over the navigation console to escape them, bent to pick up a fallen energy staff and straightened to find himself bracketed by the two Jedi.

"You may want to reconsider my offer of surrender." Obi-Wan said with flawless courtesy.

But Grievous had other ideas. "You loose, General Kenobi!" he cried and ran his staff full force into the bridge window at his back. The transparasteel cracked then shattered. The air screamed out, taking Grievous and assorted bits and pieces with him while the Jedi and their charge held on to the consoles for the few seconds it took the emergency shutters to close.

"That was unexpected." Obi-Wan panted.

"It was suicide!" said Anakin, genuinely astonished. Grievous hadn't seemed the death before dishonor type.

"Not for a cyborg." Dooku said grimly. "I fear we haven't seen the last of the General."

All the magna guards, super-battle droids and destroyers were spare parts. The surviving Neimoidians led the stampede off the bridge followed by their droids..

"Let them go!" Qui-Gon ordered.

Anakin hit the control sealing the blast doors behind them. "Okay, now what?"

"I thought we were making for the escape pods." the Chancellor contributed timidly.

At that moment the ship shuddered under multiple blasts and an indicator panel flashed red. "All the escape pods have been launched." Obi-Wan reported.

"Grievous, no doubt." said Dooku calmly.

"No doubt." Obi-Wan agreed. "Anakin," he beckoned his friend down to the flight station. "Can you pilot this type of cruiser?"

Anakin looked at the array of flashing red alarms in front of him and answered dryly:

"Under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this ship is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

No sooner had his companions done so when the vessel gave an alarming jounce. "That wasn't me!" Anakin protested, raising his hands high to prove it. "I haven't touched anything yet."

"I believe," Palpatine said with the distant calm of a man in shock, "I believe we are being fired on."

"Yup." Anakin confirmed, eyes on the readouts. "Can you do something about that, Master Dooku?"

"I can try." his fine, aristocratic hands moved over the battered comm console. "Attention all ships, this is Fleet Marshal Dooku. We are in control of the 'Invisible Hand' cease fire at once."

"Yes sir!" a trim young officer appeared on the screens. "This is Lt. Commander Needa aboard the 'Integrity', Marshal, do you have further orders, sir?"

"Stand down the surface defense system." Dooku replied crisply. "We are going to need fire ships and a heavy duty landing strip, as far from the populated sectors as possible. This is not going to be a landing but a controlled crash."

"Will do, sir. Can you give us a vector?"

"Anakin?"

"Course three three aught twelve niner." he reported after a glance at a screen. "I'll do my best to hold her steady but I can't make any guarantees."

"Did you get that, Lt. Commander?"

"Yes sir."

Dooku switched off. Neither he nor the others aboard realized the Holo-networks had gotten a lock on their communications frequency and were transmitting video of the wrecked bridge and its occupants all over Couruscant and the Republic.

Padme Amidala sat in her seat in the senatorial shelter, nails punching holes in her palms as she stared transfixed at the hovering screen.

"Open all hatches and flaps." Anakin ordered. "We've got to get some drag here."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, seated at the co-pilot and navigator stations complied. "Entering atmosphere." the younger Master reported calmly.

"We're going in hot." Anakin said grimly.

"In more than one sense of the word." Dooku said calmly studying a readout screen. "We have fire in just about every compartment -"

The control room jarred and the screen split to show half the ship fall away and tumble flaming into the distance. Next to Padme Sabe gave a low moan.

"We lost something." Anakin said onscreen.

"Everything aft of the hanger section." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan said brightly. "We're still flying half a ship."

"If you can call this flying," Anakin muttered. "This thing handles like a falling rock."

"Anakin," Dooku chided mildly, "you are alarming the Chancellor."

"Sorry, sir. Don't mind me, I always get grumpy when my ship doesn't do what I want it to."

"I have every confidence in you, Anakin." Palpatine said through ashen lips."

Obi-Wan studied his readouts. "We're heating up."

"We're losing drag flaps and parts of the hull." said Qui-Gon.

"I know, I can feel it." Anakin answered. "Okay, hold on everybody I'm going to change inclination a few degrees. It should slow us down a little but its going to be a rough ride.

The bridge jounced and bucked frantically. "Not - a - good - move - Anakin!" Obi-Wan managed. "It's speeding our break-up."

"Okay - grab on to your stick and hold us level, Obi-Wan. Sorry about that, Chancellor, but it was worth a try."

Palpatine seemed beyond speech.

Padme knew she might be watching her husband's last minutes - and yet, somehow she couldn't believe it was going to end now, like this. She reached out to grip Sabe's icy hand with her own. They were going to make it, she knew they would. Anakin could do this - he could do anything!

It was nearly over now...the fireships had rendezvoused, frantically spraying the burning wreck with flame suppressants and guiding it towards the landing strip the authorities had cleared in the industrial sector.

"We're going in too hot." Anakin said. "brace yourselves -" and his half of the screen went dark.

The other half showed the red hot remnant of Grievous' command ship screaming the length of the strip, demolishing the control tower and spreading a fantail of wreckage behind it. Finally it juddered to a stop and emergency vehicles, both surface and air converged on it.

But no whisper came from the five men aboard.


	5. Facing The Senate

Artoo screamed - a long, shrill electronic ululation - and the Chancellor looked as if he wanted to. The four Jedi simply hung on. Finally the ship shuddered to a stop. Slowly held breaths were expelled, then Obi-Wan summoned up a brilliant smile.

"Another happy landing."

Anakin swiveled to face Palpatine behind him. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I believe so." the Chancellor fumbled at his harness with trembling fingers. "With all due respect, Master Jedi, I believe the next time I would prefer to take my chances with the Separatists!"

"There won't be a next time." Anakin vowed, getting up to help Palpatine free himself.

"We deeply regret subjecting you to so harrowing an experience, excellency." Dooku added in his smooth, dark velvet voice.

The Chancellor smiled up at Anakin and then at the old Master. "It was just a joke, my boy - Marshal - I am eternally grateful to you all."

The emergency power chose that moment to fail. Consoles went dark and the soft sigh of the life support system ceased. Calmly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignited their sabers and cut through the remaining bridge windows. A soft breeze smelling strongly of burnt metal and plastics fanned the faces of the five men.

"Next problem, how do we get down from here?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I suggest we leave that to them." Qui-Gon answered, nodding out the windows at the rapidly converging, emergency vehicles.

"Works for me." Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the console and cocked an inquiring eyebrow at his former Master over the tips of his boots. "So...why are you two all wet?"

A speaker crackled then a jubilant voice cried: "They're all right!" and Padme Amidala, for all her royal training and discipline, burst into tears of relief. All around her senators and staff were cheering, embracing and pounding each other in celebration, party and protocol forgotten - for the moment anyway.

Padme hugged an equally tearful Sabe then a still tremulous Beru. Behind his wife Owen shook his head in wonder and disbelief. "Boy, am I glad Mom and Dad didn't see that!"

"They will." Captain Typho said wryly. "That landing's going to be played and replayed all over the galaxy. Nobody but Skywalker could have done it!"

Padme glowed with pride and grinned through her tears. "My husband the hero!"

"Hey that's our husbands the heroes!" Sabe corrected, mopping her eyes with her loose sleeve.

"More like my brothers the crazy Jedi!" Owen grumbled, making them all laugh a little hysterically.

Medics checked over the still shaken Chancellor in the inner compartment of the senatorial transport while the four Jedi sat in the forward passenger seats arguing over who would make the report to the Senate.

"You are the senior officer, Fleet Marshal." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True." Dooku answered "But I was not present when the Chancellor was rescued."

"As you will recall we spent most of our time fighting fuel parasites and waste eaters." Qui-Gon added wryly.

"And I would prefer not to have to say so before the assembled Senate." Dooku finished. "I do have a reputation to maintain you know."

"There are a few things we'd prefer weren't made public too," Obi-Wan argued. "such as walking right into one of the oldest traps in the book -"

"And letting Grievous get away - again!" Anakin agreed gloomily.

"You did rescue the Chancellor," Qui-Gon reminded them. "And kill a Sith lord in the bargain."

"You mean Anakin did." Obi-Wan corrected. "Not to mention rescuing me as well - twice in fact."

"Over your objections." said Anakin. "Like I'm going to face Sabe with the news I left you to die!"

"And there's another reason why you and Obi-Wan should give the report." said Qui-Gon. "Don't forget your wives are waiting for you at the Senate building."

"Wives in a somewhat delicate condition." Dooku reminded the two fathers-to-be.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks.

"I sure hope they didn't see that landing." Anakin said fervently.

"Excuse me, sirs," the pilot said, grinning at them over his shoulder, "but the whole Galaxy saw that landing!"

Obi-Wan winced. Anakin flinched. "Boy, oh boy, am I gonna get it!"

By the time the transport landed at the Senate annex Anakin and Obi-Wan had resigned themselves to their 'glorious day with the politicians'. They followed Palpatine as the waiting welcoming committee of leading senators surged eagerly towards them. The air was thick with hovering holo-cams transmitting vision and voice to the circling news-ships high overhead.

Anakin saw Threepio, with his gleaming golden plates, standing among the other droid aids then a small figure swathed in a flowing mantle designed to make her condition a little less obvious was running towards him. He caught her up in his arms and they kissed, long and deeply, regardless of the many eyes upon them.

Finally Padme pulled back to give him a mischievous grin. "That was some rescue!" But he could see the redness around her eyes. She'd been crying, he'd scared her.

"I know. I'm sorry. Things got kind of crazy."

"There's an understatement for you!" said Sabe, tearstained but glowing with Obi-Wan's arm around her thickening body. She looked up at her husband: "So, General, how'd you mess up this time?"

"You'll hear about it with the rest of the Senate." he answered. "There's no way I'm telling this story twice!"

Jar-Jar was waiting for them in the hall behind the Naboo senatorial box, along with the rest of Padme's suite. He swept both Jedi into a relieved embrace. "Ani! Obi-One! Mesa so glad to see you twos, that was some bombad landing!"

"Yeah, I know." Anakin disentangled himself only to end up facing Owen and Beru.

"You call that a landing?" his stepbrother demanded, truculent with relief.

"No, I call it a crash." he answered. "Hey, even I can only do so much with half a ship!"

Beru came to kiss him on the cheek, she'd been crying too. "Oh Anakin, you scared us all half to death!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"He's never sorry when he scares me." Obi-Wan remarked to nobody in particular.

Owen snorted. "You're just as bad - if not worse! If you two are smart you'll send a holo to Dad and Mom tonight. With luck they might see it before they see vids of the crash."

Anakin winced again at the thought.

"Excuse me, my lady, the session is being convened." Typho interrupted.

"Thank you, Captain." Padme said, composing herself. She led the way into the box. Anakin and Obi-Wan automatically put up their hoods as they followed. Padme and Jar Jar took the middle seats. The two Jedi sat with Sabe on one side; Rabe, Eirtae and Typho on the other. Owen and Beru stayed behind to watch invisibly from the doorway along with Threepio and Artoo.

The floor opened and the Chancellor's podium rose into position to a standing ovation. Jar Jar stepped forward to work the box controls, undocking and sending them skimming smoothly towards the podium.

Anakin, applauding with the others, got a good view of Palpatine's pale and drawn face. 'He looks terrible. He should have gotten some rest before facing the Senate.' Some hope, it was typical of the Chancellor to put duty before his own well being.

"The Separatist attack on Coruscant has failed!" Palpatine announced ringingly to renewed cheers. "I owe my life and my freedom to address you today entirely to the heroism of General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Wing Commander Anakin Skywalker!"

The cheers were deafening. "We're on." Obi-Wan murmured as he rose to his feet to move to the front of the box.

Anakin followed unwillingly, even more reluctantly putting back his hood when Obi-Wan did. He could feel his face heating up as the eyes of thousands of Senators beat down upon him. "You do the talking, General!" he whispered urgently. And got an amused but sympathetic sidelong glance from his brother.

"Very well. Just stand there and look heroic."

"As if!" Finally the cheers died down enough for Obi-Wan to speak. Listening to the cool measured sentences beautifully enunciated in that silken Coruscanti accent Anakin felt his eyes unexpectly fill with tears. How could this have happened? The war was supposed to be over!


	6. One Year and Five Months Before

Note: Now begins a flashback which will explain, among other things, how Anakin and Obi-Wan can still be Jedi though openly married to Padme and Sabe.

It was a short war.

Without the Sith Witch, Lady Sinistra, to hold it together the Separatist coalition quickly fell apart, many of the member worlds suing for peace as soon as it had begun, shocked by events on Geonosis. The financial junta behind the movement held together - barely - but their droid armies proved no match for clones led by Jedi Knights. One by one their home worlds fell to Republic forces: Skako, Ando, Castell and finally Cato Neimoidia itself. Not quite two years after Geonosis the Chancellor stood up before the Senate and proudly declared victory.

It was over.

The war had been Anakin's trial, he like many other Padawans, had been pronounced a Knight on the strength of his service. He was free - free to leave the Order without shaming his Master. He broke the news to Mace Windu and Master Yoda privately, in Yoda's quarters.

"Suspected this I did." the little Master sighed. "Sorry to lose you we will be."

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Anakin?" Mace asked urgently. "It's very easy to confuse your own desires with the will of the Force."

"I know that, Master," he answered, "I have struggled with this, but I cannot shake the feeling - the certainty - that my place is with Padme."

"If so strong are your feelings follow them you must." Yoda said quietly.

Mace shifted on his seat, startling Anakin. It was rare for a Jedi to fidget, Master Windu must be deeply disturbed. "I am not happy about this 'victory' of ours. The Separatist leaders remain at large and many enemy ships are unaccounted for."

"Cut off from support there is little they can do." Anakin argued. "The Chancellor says -"

"I know what Palpatine believes." Mace interrupted grimly. "I only wish I could agree."

"The Sith Master still out there is." said Yoda.

"I may no longer be a Knight but I will always be a friend of the Order, and an enemy of the Sith." Anakin said earnestly. "I'm not trying to avoid my destiny but to fulfill it. If you ever need me, Masters, all you have to do is call."

Mace smiled faintly. "Thank you, Anakin."

"I agree with Master Windu," Obi-Wan said grimly, several minutes later as they strolled, side by side, down a long, windowed gallery high up in the Temple. "this war has been too short, too easy -"

"Easy!" Anakin sputtered. "You call Moonus Mandell easy? Not to mention Excarga! And what about Cato Neimoidia?"

"Now that was your fault." Obi-Wan answered. "You were late."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"I saved your life - for the ninth time." Anakin reminded him.

"After endangering it in the first place." Obi-Wan fired back.

"Hey it's not my fault you got tired of waiting!"

"You were late." said Obi-Wan

"I was not!" Anakin practically shouted. Then stopped himself, catching the glint of humor in his brother's eye. Suckered again.

The war had had a strange effect on Obi-Wan, it mellowed him. The intensity that had been part of him for as long as Anakin could remember had vanished almost overnight leaving a more relaxed, easy going Obi-Wan, and one far better at handling people. Kenobi the Negotiator the holo-net called him. He'd single handedly charmed at least a score of worlds back into the Republic without shedding a drop of blood. But when force did become necessary there was no one better at apply just the right amount to get the job done with a minimum of collateral damage.

"You're one of the reasons the war was so short." Anakin told him. "You and Master Dooku."

"It would have been a lot longer and uglier without his strategic genius." Obi-Wan agreed. then smiled up at his brother. "But you did your part, Anakin, whenever we needed a hero to take on an insanely dangerous mission we knew who to get."

"Master Qui-Gon." Anakin said, and grinned.

"Him too." Obi-Wan conceded. "So, when do we leave for Naboo?"

"We don't, Padme's coming here for the victory celebrations -" then the plural pronoun registered. "We?"

"Yes we." Obi-Wan stopped walking to nail him with one of those straight, lucent looks. "We are bound one to the other, Anakin, where you go, I go. Surely you realize that?"

"But...but you can't leave the Jedi!" Anakin stuttered.

"Of course I can." Obi-Wan answered calmly. "Can and will." he shook his head, a little amused, a little reproachful. "Don't look so stricken, Ani. It's no more than an open acknowledgment of a truth I've known for a long time now."

"Truth?"

"I'm not a true Jedi Knight, Anakin, I was never meant to be one." Obi-Wan answered calmly, unbelievably. "I don't belong here. But I do belong with you, Chosen One, wherever you decide to go."

Shock rendered Anakin momentarily speechless. "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" he sputtered when his voice came back. "Obi-Wan you're a great Jedi! The ultimate! the model we all follow!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Anakin." the perfect Jedi answered calmly. "I'm touched by your faith in me, but don't let it blind you to reality."

Anakin hyperventilated, getting himself back in hand. It was no use arguing, it never was with Obi-Wan - at least not when you were his kid brother. Maybe Master could talk him out of this nonsense...or was it nonsense? He quieted his mind and opened himself to the voice of the Force. The answer was immediate and unequivocal

"You'll always be a great Jedi as far as I'm concerned." he told Obi-Wan quietly. "But you're right, you do belong with me and I belong with Padme - and if that means we both have to leave the Order then so be it." then he grimaced. "But I sure don't envy you having to break the news to the Council!"

"They accepted your going out didn't they? I'm sure they will be just as understanding of my case." Obi-Wan returned calmly.

"Master Windu should still be with Master Yoda in his quarters." said Anakin. "Why don't you go tell them now. I mean I've already made a good start on ruining their day you might as well finish the job."

Obi-Wan laughed, but he went. And Anakin headed determinedly in the other direction towards Qui-Gon Jinn's quarters.

He was not at all surprised to find Master Dooku taking tea with his former Apprentice nor did the old Master's presence keep him from pouring out his story. "I feel it's right for Obi-Wan to come with me," he finished, "but how can he believe something so stupid?"

The two Masters exchanged communicative glances. "Obi-Wan has a faulty idea of what it means to be Jedi." Dooku said finally in his dark, deep voice. "He clings to the belief it requires a rigid adherence to the code."

"And it doesn't?" Anakin asked puzzled.

Dooku raised the black eyebrows that contrasted so strikingly with his silver hair. "Does Qui-Gon follow the code?"

Anakin glanced sideways at his Master and grinned. "Only when he feels like it!"

"I do what I must - always." Qui-Gon said with a smile in his deep eyes as he poured a cup of tea for his Padawan.

"The code is - " Dooku broke off and looked thoughtful. "I was about to say unimportant but that's wrong. It is very important - in its place. But it is the spirit, not the letter of the code that should guide the Jedi on the Way."

"I understand that." Anakin said, then in bewilderment. "I thought Obi-Wan did too. He's been so much more - relaxed these last few years."

"Because he had accepted that the Jedi Order was not his future." Qui-Gon said quietly. "He realized long ago, back when you visited your family on Tatooine, that his path lay with you." the Master smiled faintly, a little ruefully. "He let go of a dream he'd cherished from childhood. He stopped trying to be the perfect Jedi Knight and - by ceasing to try finally became the great Jedi he was born to be."

"To try is to fail." Anakin said softly, quoting one of Yoda's most basic lessons. "We must do, not try." he nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. Obi-Wan stopped trying and started doing. But why can't he see that?"

"Because he is a singularly stubborn young man." Dooku said dryly. "Not unlike his Master."

"And his brother." Anakin admitted ruefully.

"Master...are you disappointed in me?" Anakin asked suddenly. Dooku had left and they were alone. The rays of the setting sun streamed through the half open blinds shading the windows casting bars of golden light over the Master as he rinsed and put away the tea things. And on Anakin as he sat watching him.

Qui-Gon glanced up, giving his former Padawan a look of mild reproach. "Anakin..."

"I know, I know. I should follow the will of the Force without remorse and without regret - but you risked so much to get me trained. And now I walk out on you -"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon interrupted, abandoning the teacups to put a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I obeyed the will of the Force when I fought to get you trained. Now you are obeying It by leaving the Order for Padme. We have both done what we were called upon to do, no more and no less." then his broad, rugged face broke into a smile. "I am far from disappointed in you, my young Apprentice. You have become wise as well as powerful, Anakin. You are more than a great Jedi, you are a great man. And I am very proud of you."

Anakin covered the Master's big, gentle square hand with his own, half blinded by tears. "Whatever I am I owe to you and your teachings."

"Not entirely." Qui-Gon said calmly, extracting his hand and moving to sit opposite his Apprentice. "Others have contributed as much. Your mother, Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine," his eyes creased in a smile. "And of course little Padme!"

Anakin grinned back. "Definitely Padme!"


	7. A Romantic Reunion

Anakin paced restlessly, the hem of his dark robe swishing over the colored marbles paving Senator Jamillia's sky terrace. The golden fountain bubbled cheerfully and beyond it the city lights were beginning to come on as late afternoon shaded into dusk.

"How long does it take for a bunch of politicians to say 'hello, glad you're back'?" Anakin asked a gilded statue rhetorically. His shoulders slumped as he answered himself; "Forever apparently." turning he sat down on one of the two curving, cushion heaped sofas and tried to compose himself. 'Be aware of the moment,' he admonished silently, 'Don't anticipate, immerse yourself in the flow of the Living Force.'

It wasn't working. He was too keyed up to focus. Maybe he should have joined the welcome party after all. But he'd felt a public reunion, where they'd have to pretend to be 'just friends', would be too hard on both of them. He gave up his attempt at meditation. "Patience is not my best thing."

"I know." said an infinitely sweet and very amused voice from the long vaulted passage to the dining hall.

He twisted around. "Padme!" He didn't move, couldn't move, he just sat there and drank in the sight of her.

Her gown and cloak were patterned with feathers, smooth and shining as satin and glimmering with all the colors of the spectrum, with an explosion of plumes around her shoulders and in her hair. But she wasn't wearing the royal make-up, it was her own face shining at him from its setting of feathers and jewels, and she was laughing at him. "What? No hug, no kiss?"

"I can't move." he said honestly.

"Good thing I can." she glided across the floor, one hand working at the jeweled clasp holding her cloak and letting it fall. His eyes followed her helplessly as she came towards him then curled herself sinuously into his lap tucking her head under his chin with a little sigh of contentment. "How I've dreamed of this moment!"

His arms went around her. "Me too."

"I can't believe it's over." she murmured into his neck. "The war, my reign - all over and done with!"

"Me either." Anakin mumbled, ruthlessly crushing his doubts.

"So now we're free to live our own lives at last - or almost." She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "I want to be with you when you break the news to the Jedi Council, I want to take my share of the blame."

He grinned, misgivings forgotten. "Too late, sweetheart. I told them yesterday. I am now, officially an ex-Jedi Knight."

"Oh, Ani!" she straightened up, a look of distress on her face. "Was it very bad? Were they awful to you? What did they say?"

He pulled her back down against him. "They said I must follow my feelings and the Force would be with me. The Temple isn't a prison, you know, Jedi stay because they want to stay - not because they're made to."

"They weren't angry?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course not! The Council isn't like that, Padme. They're my teachers, my friends. They might be sad to see me go but never angry!"

"I guess I'm just feeling guilty." she admitted ruefully, and wriggled off his lap. She went to pick up her fallen cloak then turned back to face him with a shamefaced smile. "I feel as if I'm stealing you away."

He laughed out loud. "Hey, lady it's me who's doing the stealing here!" he caught her up in his arms and swung her around. "Sweeping you off your feet, right under your subjects' noses, and carrying you away." she clung, giggling, to his neck as they spun. "By the way, where am I sweeping you off to?"

"Upstairs. Jamillia's giving me the penthouse suite again."

"No." Anakin said, beginning to climb the stairs up to the bedroom floors. "I mean do you have any ideas about where we're going to live?"

"I thought we'd spend most of our time at the Varykino Lake Palace," she answered, "But we can go to Pyrgo, it's on the river just below Theed, whenever we feel the need for a little society."

"Huh?" Anakin stopped on a landing to look down at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Our new houses." she answered. "The legislature gave me Varykino - in fact that's my new title Duchess of Varykino - and Pyrgo for a townhouse. It's right on the river and almost as beautiful as the Lake Palace. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Duchess?" he repeated blankly.

"My honorary title." she said patiently, then laughed. "Really, Ani, the look on your face! Did you think the Naboo were going to turn me off with nothing but the clothes on my back and a ticket to Coruscant?"

"Well no, not exactly." he said hesitantly. "But I thought we'd be like regular people - you know; with jobs and an apartment and stuff like that."

The laughter went out of her face. "Put me down, Ani, we have to talk seriously." she looked through the archway and saw the stair lobby was empty, then led him to a couch and sat him down.

"Now," she said, sitting beside him and taking his hand, "on Naboo when a King or Queen retires they are granted an honorary title, the use of two or three royal residences and a pension."

"So now you're Duchess of Varykino and we get the Lake Palace and this other place to live in." he said, trying to assimilate it.

"Right. And 500, 000 a year to live on."

His eyes popped. "Five hundred thousand dactaries!"

She laughed a little. "Believe me, Ani, it's not as much as it sounds. Not with two houses to keep up, a staff to pay, entertaining, clothes -" she broke off to eye him speculatively. "I must say I'm looking forward to buying you a decent wardrobe."

"I guess I'm going to be needing some new clothes at that." he said slowly, then apprehensively: "Padme, I'm not going to have to be a Duke or anything am I?"

She smiled reassuringly. "No. The ducal title is a lifetime honor for me alone. I can't share it with my husband or pass it - or any of my other benefits - on to my children." a roguish glint came into her eye. "Of course if you'd like a title, or a pension or anything else I'm sure Queen Apailana would be happy to oblige. We still owe you for that droid command ship."

"No!" he said in lively alarm. "No thanks."

She turned serious again. "Anakin, we don't have to accept any of it if you'd rather not. I'm just a farm girl at heart, you know. If you want live with your family on Tatooine it's fine with me."

"No it's not that - not that at all." he assured her quickly. "I love the idea of living at Varykino. But I've been a Jedi all my life and the thought of owning stuff makes me uncomfortable." then he grinned. "But it's not mine, it's yours, which makes it all right."

She smiled back. "It's not really mine either, Ani. We royals don't really own anything any more than the Jedi do. Everything we have, right down to the clothes on our backs, is held in trust for the Naboo - we're just the temporary caretakers."

Holding hands they moved back towards the stairs. "Padme," Anakin said suddenly, "these things you're holding in trust - do they include that sweet little yacht?"

She smiled demurely. "They could -if you want it."

"You bet I do! I loved that little ship." he enthused. "And we'll be able to hop over to Tatooine to see Mom and the rest of the family any time we feel like it."

"I'd like that too." her smile widened into a mischievous grin up at him. "I have a feeling I'm going to be needing lots of good advice from wise old married women like Shmi and Beru."

The penthouse landing opened directly onto the suite's two bedrooms. They found Sache, Yane and Eirtae in Padme's room unpacking the five trunks lying on bed and floor.

Padme gave Anakin a sultry, sidelong look. "Why don't I slip into something more comfortable?"

Was it his imagination or were the girls smirking? "I wish you would." he said a little too loudly. Nerves.

Padme smiled and gave him a little shove towards the door. Sabe and Rabe were in the sitting room, arranging the knick-knacks, throws and pillows Padme had brought with her to make the borrowed room more home-like. They greeted him with smiles.

Cee Threepio was more articulate: "Master Anakin! How good to see you again. Shall I tell her ladyship you're here?"

"She already knows, Threepio." Anakin assured him, sitting down on one of the couches. "You're looking good."

The shiny golden droid preened himself a little. "Thank you Master Anakin."

"I left Artoo downstairs in the speeder bay. Why don't you go say hello."

"I would like that - if you're sure you and my Lady won't be needing me, sir?"

"Not for several hours." Anakin said firmly.

"Real smooth, Anakin." Sabe said, eyes brimming with laughter.

He grinned back. "Thanks. So what do I have to do to get rid of the two of you?"

the handmaidens laughed. "Nothing at all." Rabe assured him. "part of our training is when to make ourselves scarce."

"Like now." said Sabe

"Definitely." Rabe agreed. After giving the crystal statuette she was polishing a final flourish she tucked the cloth in her sleeve and headed for the anteroom and the handmaiden's quarters.

Sabe stepped back for a final look at the flowers she'd been arranging then turned to follow. Impulsively Anakin called her back. "Sabe." she looked at him expectantly and he pushed down a momentary qualm. Obi-Wan would thank him for this - he hoped.

"Sabe, you like Obi-Wan don't you?"

She blinked, puzzled. "Of course."

"That's good," Anakin said, all his carefully taught Jedi tact and diplomacy deserting him. "because he's in love with you."

The dark eyes, so like Padme's, widened and pink flooded her cheeks. "he is?"

"Yup, for years now. I wouldn't have said anything but he's leaving the Jedi too, he'll be going to Naboo with us." Anakin ended lamely. "I thought you should know."

Sabe was glowing, almost as beautiful as her mistress, the great eyes sparkling. "Oh, yes. That's the kind of thing a girl wants to know. Thank you, Ani."

"Please don't tell him I told you, he'd kill me." Anakin said hastily.

"I won't." she promised with a dazzling smile, then followed Rabe.

A few minutes later Padme wafted in, loosely draped in rose colored gauze glittering with tiny crystal beads all suspended from a great red jewel at her throat.

Suddenly Anakin's mouth was as dry as Tatooine's deserts. "That's more comfortable?" he managed as she floated towards him.

"Oh, yes. It lets my skin breath."

It sure did. She flowed up against him, winding her arms around his neck. "How about that kiss?"

He obliged with enthusiasm.


	8. The Wedding

It was all Palpatine's fault.

Anakin and Padme had broken the news to him together. For an instant it seemed to Anakin his mentor's face convulsed shockingly in rage - but in the next breath he saw it was only extreme astonishment.

"Good heavens!" the Chancellor stammered. "Of course I realized the two of you were close friends but I never dreamed -" then bewilderment gave way to a delighted smile. "But this is wonderful news! A hero of the Republic claiming his lovely bride, what a perfect expression of the coming of peace. Please, my lady, you must allow me to perform the ceremony."

"We'd be delighted." Padme beamed. Anakin hastily agreed.

"The wedding will be the climax of our victory celebrations." Palpatine continued enthusiastically. "We'll hold it in Monument Plaza in the shadow of Menarai Point (1) - with your permission of course, my lady."

But Padme was nodding agreement. "The perfect place, plenty of room for spectators. My procession will come from the Senatorial Towers of course, and Anakin's from the Temple - he's still living there even though he's formally left the Order."

"I'm sure the Jedi will be delighted to do honor to their departing brother." said Palpatine. "Of course your Majesty - that is your ladyship - has many friends among the Senators and you must both have an honor guard of clone troopers.

"My handmaidens will attend me of course," said Padme. "But I welcome the support of my friends here on Coruscant."

Anakin looked from one to the other in mounting dismay as wife-to-be and mentor turned his wedding into a public spectacle.

And that was how he came to find himself being fussed over by a pair of professional dressers just minutes away from walking half a mile across Monument Plaza to make his vows under the eyes of all of Coruscant and more than half the Galaxy.

The parade from the Temple had been bad enough, with him perched on a raised seat in an open ground transport, a fixed smile on his face as he waved self consciously to the cheering masses on the pedestrian ways and the faces crowding every window while hover cams buzzed around him like giant flies. But this was worse; what if he froze up? What if his voice wouldn't work?

Obi-Wan was his usual comforting self. "Two hours down," he said cheerfully, "only eight to go."

Anakin gave his brother and chief groomsman a savage glare. "You are not helping!" he shooed away the dressers with an irritable gesture. "I am never going to forgive Palpatine or Padme for this!"

"You agreed to it." Obi-Wan pointed out unsympathetically.

"What else could I do?" Anakin whined.

"Said no." said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." He turned to his other two groomsmen. "If you two don't stop grinning -"

"You'll do what, Commander? Post us to the front?" Cody asked grin broadening. He was the elder of the two, thirteen years old - though he looked nearer thirty - with a long

scar seaming his brow.

"Been there, done that." said Red Two. He was one of the younger clones, looking no older than Anakin himself.

"You guys are supposed to be making me feel better, not worse!" Anakin complained.

"You're getting all worked up over nothing, Anakin." said Cody patiently. "All you've got to do is walk across the Plaza and say a few words."

"With twenty billion people watching!"

The clone looked genuinely surprised. "What difference does that make?"

"And its more like two hundred billion." added Obi-Wan unhelpfully.

Anakin groaned and threw himself onto a couch. The dressers winced. There had been endless discussions over what the bridegroom should wear to his wedding, everybody agreeing Jedi robes were inappropriate - even, reluctantly, Anakin himself. Eventually Padme and the Chancellor had decided on the full dress uniform of a Republic officer - which he still was - complete with a slew of decorations from the Senate and member governments. Anakin had protested against the latter in vain for he was no longer a Jedi bound by the Code.

And so he'd spent the last weeks, when he wasn't rehearsing his wedding, enduring innumerable presentation ceremonies. The only grain of comfort had been the sight of Obi-Wan suffering right alongside him as assorted worlds showered the general with tokens of their gratitude and admiration. Now his brother, characteristically immaculate in his general's uniform and glittering like a dewcatcher with multiple medals and decorations, stood there smirking enjoying Anakin's consternation.

"Don't tease Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's mild voice said from the doorway. Anakin sat up as his former Master turned his way. "You must focus Anakin. Focus on Padme and the commitment you are making. Remember -"

"Your focus determines your reality!" both former Padawans chorused along with him.

Qui-Gon just smiled. "Exactly. The crowds needn't be part of your reality if you don't want them to be."

"Yes, Master." said Anakin - but dubiously.

"Are you ready?"

"No." the bridegroom swung his legs off the couch and stood up. "But we might as well get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" said Obi-Wan, smirk broadening.

The cheers hit him like a solid wall of sound the minute the outer door opened. Fighting an urge to turn and run Anakin followed his honor guard and his two witnesses, Master Qui-Gon and Master Dooku regal in their Jedi robes, out onto the crowded plaza.

His three groomsmen walked immediately behind him followed in turn by the entire Jedi Council and the twenty or thirty knights Anakin regarded as friends as well as colleagues.

Files of clone troopers in the red uniform of the planetary security force held back the crowds and a long, broad strip of indigo and scarlet carpet led from the building containing Anakin's dressing room to the foot of point Menarai where Palpatine stood waiting in gray and maroon robes with a glittering chain of blood red jewels encircling his shoulders and a big welcoming smile on his face.

Anakin managed a rather weak answering grin then turned to watch his bride's procession approach. She had chosen her old Royal School friend Jamillia and Bail Organa of Alderaan as her witnesses. Both gave him encouraging smiles as they moved to their appointed places at Palpatine's left. Clearly his state of nerves was obvious to all. Then he saw Padme and the crowd and everything else in the universe vanished.

Anakin could never recall in any detail what she wore that day, only that it was soft white and shimmered like she was dusted with stars. But he remembered her face very well; red lips curved and eyes shining in a smile just for him. The ceremony passed like a dream, he couldn't remember making his responses but everybody assured him afterwards he'd done just fine, not stumbled or stammered once.

The hysterical cheering at their kiss finally brought Anakin back to reality and he felt himself blushing hotly from crown to toe. Padme wasn't at all discomfited, but of course she was used to living her life in public. Sparkling with joy she threaded her arm through his as they followed Palpatine through the delirious throng to the grand entrance of Monument Palace where the reception was to be held. This, with its guest list of six thousand of their 'closest friends', seemed positively intimate after the crowd scene in the plaza and Anakin finally began to relax a little. Having Padme at his side helped a lot too.

In fact the reception was almost fun. It was held in the diamond ballroom with its famous jeweled mosaics and carved crystal ceiling. There were tables of food, enough to feed an army. Comfortable chairs clustered in conversation groups. And live musicians playing in the gallery.

Anakin danced with Padme and Obi-Wan danced with Sabe - to Anakin's private satisfaction - and Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind a bit either. In fact the lay guests were astonished to discover Jedi are excellent dancers. Master Windu and Stasie Allie and Adi Gallia and Master Qui-Gon wowed the crowd with a display of Tholosian folk dancing that really broke the ice, and helped the other guests see the Jedi as regular people ready to have a good time instead of ascetic, mystical warrior above such things.

Master Yoda climbed up on a table to kiss the bride then drank a whole goblet of sparkling Meere wine and starting humming to himself and telling stories of his Padawan days to anybody who'd listen.

Palpatine danced with the bride, and then with Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila before declaring himself exhausted and retiring to a chair with a plate of delicacies and half a dozen senators and senior bureaucrats for company.

Jamilia and all five handmaidens kissed the groom - for luck - encouraging several of the female senators and even a few Jedi, including Aayla Secura and Bariss Offee, to follow suit which Anakin found he didn't mind at all - though he was a little surprised that Padme didn't.

"It's a compliment to my taste in husbands." she explained, then smiled wickedly. "You're mine now, Anakin Skywalker, and no other female is getting you away from me."

"I dunno," He said pensively. "that Chi Eekway is pretty cute."

She mock glared. "I'll make you forget her!" and swept him into another dance, so fast tempoed as to leave them both breathless.

The reception was sort of fun, but it went on much to long. Finally his patience broke. "When can we leave?" he demanded of Padme in the middle of yet another dance.

She smiled. "Whenever we want to."

"Huh?" he nearly stopped dancing.

"According to Naboo custom we should just sneak away and leave our guest to enjoy the party." she explained.

"Sounds good to me!" he said with enthusiasm.

The dance ended and they drifted to a table for another glass of wine. Yoda was perched on the table edge, his syntax even more confused than usual - so much so it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying to his small audience of fellow guests.

"I think Master Yoda's had a drop too many." young Senator Mon Mothma, confided to Padme in a whisper.

The big ears pricked. "Have I." he agreed. "Have I yes. Feel giddy do I, good feeling it is."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Master." Anakin told him.

Gooseberry green eyes blinked at him. "En-joying. Yes, joying I am. Joy to you An-a-kin and to Pad-me"

"Thank you, Master." they moved away, circling towards a back exit.

"Will he be all right?" Padme asked a little worriedly.

Anakin shrugged.

"He'll be fine." said a familiar dark velvet voice, rippling with amusement. And there was Dooku, elegant and urbane with a tiny glass of Corellian lightening water in his hand. "Master Yoda likes to cut loose every half century or so." he explained

Master Windu beside him, sipping Coruscanti blue brandy from a bubble glass, was less sanguine. "Maybe we should take him home." he said shooting a concerned look at his fellow councillor now standing on the table as he harangued an appreciative audience of Senators and Jedi.

"Not until he falls asleep." Dooku said firmly. "Unless you want a scene?"

Mace frowned. "What do you mean by 'scene'."

"People and furniture flying through the air." was the answer.

The black eyes widened a little and Mace swallowed. "Right. Wait till he falls asleep."

Anakin and Padme passed on. Palpatine saluted them with a glass from the depths of his chair, then turned back to his conversation with Mas Amedda, Ter Taneel, Fang Zar and Shaak Ti. Qui-Gon, dancing with Depa Billaba, gave them a smile and a wink. And Senator Jamillia ostentatiously turned her back, pretending not to see them at all.

Silently Padme's handmaidens fell in behind the couple as they moved through the crowd. Finally Sabe joined them holding Obi-Wan by the hand. "I gather we're leaving." he murmured to his brother.

Anakin nodded. "Guess you'd better come along since you're sleeping at Jamillia's place too."

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the party, still going strong. "Shouldn't you say good-bye?"

Sabe tugged at his hand. "No. I told you, this is how we do it on Naboo. Everybody will understand."

"Come on!" Eirtae hissed urgently. "We keep standing around like this somebody's going to notice!"

"Right." Anakin said, taking command, and Padme into his arms. "Sabe, Obi-Wan, dance. You girls slip out and we'll follow in a few minutes."

They made it to the vehicle hanger without incident. The girls piled giggling into the back of the sky car but Obi-Wan blocked the pilot's seat. "I'm driving."

Anakin blew out a sigh. "What is it with you and Owen anyway?"

"Native caution." was the answer. "Sit with your wife."

That got a grin. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Note:

1) Menarai Point is the peak of a long buried mountain, the only portion of Coruscant's surface still visible, and regarded with almost religious awe by the people of the City Planet.


	9. An Interrupted Journey

"I'll say this, it's a lot better layout than your old ship." Anakin told his new wife as they came into the starkly elegant main cabin of her Amabassorial yacht.

"Is that faint praise I hear?" Master Qui-Gon asked with a lift of his heavy brows.

"It's just I'm not used to being a passenger." Anakin answered. 'Or a husband, or a civilian.' he added to himself. It was all going to take some getting used to.

Of course His master heard the unspoken thought as clearly as the words out loud and smiled reassuringly. "You are starting a new life, Anakin, there is bound to be some disorientation at first."

Padme put an arm around his waist and squeezed. "We're in the same boat, darling. I have to get used to not being a queen." she grimaced fetchingly. "It feels so odd - not to have a thousand worries knocking at my mind every time I get a chance to think."

"Enjoy it while you can, Padme." said Obi-Wan drily, "Anakin will give you plenty to worry about - just give him time."

"Thanks a lot, brother!" Anakin snorted.

Padme laughed and steered her husband to a padded seat set into the wall before taking her own place in the big chair behind the desk. The Master and Obi-Wan were already strapped into the seats on either side of the narrow tongue of an onyx topped conference table, and the five handmaidens occupied the rest of the seats. Anakin noted Sabe had got the one next to Obi-Wan. Accident or design?

The deck quivered and swayed under their feet as the ship lifted off and continued to tip and turn as they maneuvered their way through Coruscant's busy skies. Finally the light by the door went from gold to blue, meaning they were out of the atmosphere.

"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, have you been shown your cabins?" Padme asked as everybody un-strapped .

"Not yet." the Master answered.

"I'll show them, my lady." Sabe said quickly.

Dimples twinkled as Padme smiled at her best friend. "You do that." then deepened as she looked up at her husband. "I know what you want to see!"

The flight deck was larger than that of the last royal yacht Anakin had been on with five stations. "pilot, co-pilot, navigator and comscan," Captain Stanis said, pointing them out, then put her hands on the back of the chair facing the fifth station, to the left and just behind the chief pilot. "And this controls our shields." She smiled at Anakin. We've learned a few things since the Invasion; while our ambassadorial transports still have no offensive weaponry the 'Silver Shadow' here is equipped with a destroyer class shield generator and projectors outlining her entire hull."

"Wow." said Anakin, genuinely impressed.

"And we have two hyperdrive units, either one capable of boosting the ship to warp on its own." the captain finished.

Anakin grinned. "If the old ship had had that I'd have never have met her ladyship here."

"Oh we'd have found a way." Padme corrected. "It was the will of the Force, as Master Qui-Gon says."

"Here's our escort." said the co-pilot.

Looking out the ports Anakin saw six v-wing fighters emblazoned with the broken circle swoop into formation around them. He groped for his comlink but of course he didn't carry one any more. He turned to the comscan officer. "Please open a frequency." he said, remembering just in time not to phrase it as an order.

"Frequency open."

"Red Leader to Red Two. You guys are in for one long, claustrophobic trip."

"We don't get claustrophobia remember?" His second's voice boomed back cheerfully. "Don't worry about us, Red Leader, we can do three days easy. Now the Excarga raid, that was tough."

Anakin shuddered. "Don't remind me." ten days in a cockpit was a bit much even for a Jedi pilot! "Well have fun, men. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Commander, give our regards to her ladyship."

Anakin nodded for the comscan to close the frequency and turned back to Padme.

She was frowning a little. "They will be all right out there?"

"Sure." he reassured her. "Like Red Two said, three days is easy. They'll sleep most of the way and watch the holonet for the rest. It'll be like a vacation for them."

"Still, three days in a fighter is no fun." she protested. "I sure didn't enjoy it!"

"You get used to it." Anakin shrugged. "It's not like they haven't done this before, and on lots longer trips too. Don't worry, hon, they'll do fine."

Padme's sleeping cabin was nearly three times the size of a standard stateroom and much more luxurious. She sat in the huge bed, knees pulled up and arms resting on top of them, watching Anakin undress.

"Ani? Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her in surprise then held out the tunic he'd just taken off for a long look. It was a simple dark blue decorated by a single stripe of golden brown brocade. "Yeah," he said at last, "yeah, I think I do." he gave her a grin over the tunic. "I was a little scared to tell the truth, I've seen how the men dress on Naboo! But the things you got me are fine, comfortable and not too flashy."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like them. They're a little drab, but they suit you." her smile widened. "I want to show off what a handsome husband I've got!"

"Nobody's going to look at me when they have you to look at." he answered crawling into bed.

She giggled, settling into his arms. "The women'll look - and I want you to dazzle them!"

Anakin opened his mouth to answer and a crackle came from the comset followed by the worried voice of Captain Stanis. "Commander? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should know. We've just lost radio contact with Red Squadron."

Anakin sat bolt upright, warrior's instincts quivering. "What?"

"As near as we can tell from eyeball scan they're just fine, but our comscan system is down."

Anakin threw aside the coverlet. "I'll be right up."

Padme quickly got out the other side of the bed. "Oh, Ani, it can't be anything serious can it?"

"I don't know." He answered grimly, tying his robe. "But I've got a very bad feeling about this."

He wasn't the only one. They ran into Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the passage, both fully dressed.

"What is it?" the younger Master demanded.

"I don't know yet." Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, could I borrow your comlink?" Silently he handed it over. "Red Leader to Red Two, do you read?"

"We read you, Commander." Red Two responded, audibly relieved.

"Report. What's going on?"

"I wish I knew. All comscan systems are down, massive interference. Good thing you still have that Jedi comlink of yours."

"I don't, this is Master Qui-Gon's. Keep up your visual scanning, I think we're about to be attacked."

"Will do."

"What?" Padme burst out in horror as Anakin clicked off. "That's impossible. The war is over."

"With the enemy leadership and much of their fleet still unaccounted for." Obi-Wan reminded her.

Anakin didn't answer at all, just headed determinedly for the turbo-lift to the flight deck.

Captain Stanis was glad to see them, even though Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Padme filled the small control center almost to bursting. "I don't know what's going on, Commander Skywalker, but I don't like it."

"Me neither." the comlink whistled. "Skywalker."

"Incoming, Red Leader, a whole lot of fighters."

Anakin moved forward to peer through the port. "I see them." without turning. "No offense, Captain Stanis, but I'm taking over piloting.

"Go ahead." she said feelingly. "I'm glad you're here, Commander."

"Do I get a vote?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." he answered slipping into the pilot's seat. "You take the shields."

Captain Stanis displaced her co-pilot who moved back to the navigator's station. Qui-Gon went to assist the comscan officer, still struggling gamely with her ineffective equipment.

Padme hung on to the back of the pilot's chair, eyes straining as she tried to make the glittering dots hurtling towards them focus into ships.

The clone's eyes were better. "Tri-Fighters. Thirty or more."

"Get out of here." Anakin ordered. "Try to get clear of this interference and call for help."

"Will do." The v-wings peeled off, scattering and a few of the oncoming droid tri-fighters broke formation to pursue.

"Commander, we're unarmed." Captain Stanis reminded him.

"I know, but five to one odds are just too high. We've still got those destroyer rated shields and I know a few tricks." he looked over his shoulder. "Padme strap in somewhere.

She nodded and went back to the tiny crew lounge just aft but left the door open so she could hear what was going on.

"Hang on everybody." Anakin sent the ship into a wing over, dropping abruptly beneath the plane of the attackers. Stomachs twisted and tried to crawl up esophaguses.

Master Qui-Gon not only kept his footing but seemed entirely unperturbed, still working on the comscan. Captain Stanis clutched at the arms of her chair. "Commander, this ship wasn't designed for combat maneuvers!"

"I know." was all he answered, eyes intent on the swarm of droid fighters diving down upon them.

"They're opening fire." Obi-Wan said with his usual calm. The ship quivered. "fifteen hits, no damages." he glanced up. "Good shields."

"That's what I'm counting on." Anakin said and pushed his joystick forward into a powered climb.

"Please tell me you're not going to ram!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"You got a better idea?"

Four tri-fighters failed to dodge in time, immolating themselves and leaving charred marks on the satiny silver hull.

Captain Stanis was speechless. Obi-Wan of course was not. "Nice going." he said coolly disapproving. "Four down, sixteen to go and we've lot all projectors on the port wing."

"I'll keep that in mind, General." Anakin threw the ship into a spin right through the thickest part of the enemy formation, smashing tri-fighters with the pinwheeling wings.

"Don't bother." said Obi-Wan as the ship stabilized. "We've lost the port wing and one engine."

Captain Stanis looked out the port at the sparking stub and winced, then checked her dials and became very busy. "Shutting down remaining engine before it overloads."

"You do that." Anakin said a little absently. The remaining fighters stood off at a distance from the wounded ship.

"They're firing missiles." Obi-Wan reported calmly.

'They surely are. Let's give them back shall we?" Anakin accelerated towards the nearest fighter, missiles following like lost children, overtook it and pulled up. Fighter and two missiles intersected and died in flaming glory.

"Still got three on our tail." said Obi-Wan.

"I know, I know!" the ship ducked, veered, spun and wove through a series of fabulous evasive maneuvers. One missile became so confused in collided with another immolating both. Then the surviving missile suddenly disintegrated surrounding the Silver Shadow with a cloud of little metal globes that settled onto the hull and broke apart revealing a bevy of spidery little droids which started ripping up the glittering chrome plating with some of their arms and digging into the exposed circuitry with the others.

"What the - Obi-Wan, do something!"

"I'm trying." the general snapped. Shields were no use of course, so he deployed the ship's cohort of maintenance droids. It was an unequal contest; the unarmed and unarmored droids were quickly sawed to pieces by the attackers who then resumed their demolition of the ship.

Lights flashed red on every board. Anakin pushed back the pilot's chair. "Come on, we'll go out and take them on ourselves -"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon interrupted, "look."

A ship was dopplering out of hyperspace practically on top of them. The Master identified it before it stopped scintillating. "A recusant class destroyer."

"Okay." said Obi-Wan. "Now we're in trouble."

Qui-Gon's eyes gleamed. "No." he corrected. "They are in trouble. Little do they know how much."

His two Padawans grinned dangerously.


	10. Captured

Jen Stanis and her crew stared in horror as the front of the Separatists destroyer opened up to swallow them.

The Jedi seemed entirely unimpressed. "We're going to need a new transport." Commander Jinn said calmly as they were sucked into the larger ship's hanger deck. "And to deactivate the tractor system so they can't haul us back."

"Why not take this ship?" Skywalker asked as the jaws closed behind them.

To Stanis' disbelief the old Master gave the suggestion serious thought.

General Kenobi nixed it. "A recusant class destroyer has a crew of three hundred - and that's Castellans not Neimodians." (1)

Jinn nodded agreement, to Stanis' intense relief. "Sabotage and piracy are our safest options."

Skywalker shrugged. "Okay. It's a rotten design anyway." he turned to the captain. "collect everybody in the main hold. I'm hoping this ship this ship carries hand arms?"

"Of course." said my lady Duchess from the doorway.

"Good. See everybody's armed." he grinned at his wife. "I know how well you and the girls can shoot."

Her ladyship smiled demurely.

The hold was pretty crowded what with Captain Somdetch and his six man honor guard as well her ladyship and her five handmaidens. Amidala had taken a moment to change from her lacy negligee into a soft golden suit more suitable for action, with a pale yellow pleated robe over it. Her five girls were similarly dressed with their hair falling down their backs in simple braids. Only Commander Jinn was dressed as a Jedi, both Skywalker and Kenobi wore pilots suits, but all three were holding lightsabers rather than the trim Naboo blasters in everybody else's hands.

Skywalker's two droids were there too, he was giving them their orders as Stanis and her two person crew joined the crowd. "Threepio, you stay with her ladyship. Artoo, stick close to me, I may need you."

"Oh dear, oh dear!" whimpered the golden protocol droid but the little R2 unit gave a long ululating whistle of unmistakable enthusiasm. As for Stanis, she agreed with Threepio. Blast it, the war was supposed to be over!

Jinn turned to the rest of them. "Form three columns," he instructed, "and stay behind us so we can cover you."

Captain Somdetch nodded, dark face reflecting grim confidence. Stanis nodded too but without the confidence. They all shuffled around a little then, when they were in formation, Kenobi triggered the boarding hatch. It opened on a vista of row after row of battle droids all aiming their weapons right at the door.

"Sweet Saint Shiraya," Stanis gasped. "we'll never make it. There are too many of them."

The Duchess gave her a mischievous smile. "Won't be a problem." she said. And to Stanis' bewilderment a faint answering amusement flickered across both Jinn and Kenobi's faces.

"Come out with your hands up." A mechanical voice ordered.

Commander Skywalker ginned devilishly. "Whatever you say."

The three Jedi started down the ramp, followed by the others in their three lines. Then there was a dazzling flash of blue and green as lightsabers ignited. The droids opened fire, Stanis flinched, then gasped as the storm of blaster bolts was caught and deflected by a shimmering blur of Jedi blades.

Regaining her presence of mind she started returning fire - along with the others in the flanking files. The Jedi seemed encased in cocoons of humming light, bolts bouncing off them like balf balls, and none got past them to the columns they were covering.

They advanced across the hangar deck, droids giving way before them. The remnant tried to make a stand in the big aft hatchway, which lasted all of half a minute as the Jedi sliced them to pieces - literally.

Skywalker hit the door control, it crunched a little as it closed on droid parts, then turned to Somdetch. "Secure the other doors."

"Yes, sir. Captain Stanis we're going to need your people too." as guards and ship crew trotted away Somdetch smiled at her. "Let me guess, this is the first time you've seen Jedi in action."

Stanis nodded emphatically. It must have been the dazed look that tipped him off.

He laughed. "Quite a sight isn't it? Don't worry, Skipper, we are going to get out of this."

"I think you're right." she said, and meant it.

"Artoo find a computer jack." Anakin ordered. "We need an armed transport large enough for the lot of us and the locations of the tractor stations."

A jack was conveniently nearby and in seconds Artoo was generating holo-schematics of the destroyer while Threepio interpreted his bleeps and whistles. "There is a small troop tansport in hanger 82, sir." the schematic flashed showing the location.

"At the opposite end of the ship." Anakin said disgustedly. "Wouldn't you know it."

"And the tractor control centers are here." Threepio continued as two more sites flashed, high up in the superstructure.

"We don't want the control centers, Artoo, but the power linkages" Qui-Gon corrected.

"You heard the Master, Artoo." Threepio said to his counterpart.

The little droid made a rude noise and five quite different sites much lower down flashed.

"Watch your language." Threepio said sharply, then: "Artoo says interrupting the power flow at any two of the linkage points will render the tractors inoperable.

The Master nodded. "Anakin you take Padme and her people and secure the ship. Obi-Wan and I will take care of the tractors."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest. Padme took him by the arm and he swallowed it - though it looked for a minute like it would choke him. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon's eyes glinted. "Thank you, Padme. You are a good influence on my impetuous young Padawan."

"I just wish we'd had you along on some of our other missions." Obi-Wan put in.

"Everybody picks on the kid." Anakin muttered, making his wife laugh.

The Naboo comlink Captain Somdetch had given the Master chirruped. "Commander Jinn? They're trying to burn their way in. We've closed the blast doors but it's only a matter of time."

"Understood, Captain." Qui-Gon replied. "Get your people back here." his eyes rose to the gantries overlooking the hanger. "I think we'll take the high road."

"Captain Somedetch, Captain Stanis, your people are with me." Anakin said a few minutes later when they'd gained the broad dorsal corridor. "Our objective is a class 3 military transport in hanger 1-10-4. Unfortunately it's at the aft end of the hollow hull, meaning we're going to have to pass through the inhabited decks to get to it. We're bound to meet with some opposition -" there was an understatement for you! " - try to keep together but if you get separated continue to head aft and port and we'll meet you there."

Guards and ship crew nodded and the party moved out in defensive formation, Anakin at point and the two other Jedi bringing up the rear as their objectives were also several bulkheads aft of their current position. They traversed four sections without incident then the great bulkhead doors of the fifth boomed closed in their faces. Almost at the same instant the hall behind filled with battle droids, the intruders dove for cover as they opened fire.

Obi-Wan and Sabe ended up behind the same stanchion. "Now what?" she asked, returning fire with a will.

"Look's like you'll be coming with me." he answered and moved along the wall until he found a hatch, palmed it open and slipped inside. Snapping off a final volley she followed - and found herself nose to chest with Obi-Wan in a tight little storage locker.

"Hiding in a closet is your idea of tactics?" she demanded.

"Shhh." he answered, listening intently. Outside the firing stopped, after a moment Obi-Wan cautiously opened the door.

"Well?"

"All clear." he stepped out and she followed. The wide corridor was empty, except for the usual droid wreckage, but the way aft still sealed.

"Where did everybody go?"

"Through the side doors," he shrugged. "I just hope they managed to stay together. Come on, there's an elevator bank a few yards back."

"I remember."

"We'll go down a few levels and then work our way aft to the power link." he continued after they'd gained the elevator and started it down.

"I just hope you and Master Qui-Gon don't end up going for the same one." Sabe returned gloomily.

He smiled and shook his head. "No chance of that. We picked our targets."

"What if something else goes wrong?" she asked unconvinced.

His smile took a wry twist. "And it will. You know what our missions are like."

"I surely do!" she said with fervor.

The door slid open - right in the face of a massive, hovering droid waving multiple limbs tipped with a variety of nasty looking devices. Obi-Wan caught Sabe's arm as she instinctively raised her blaster. "It's a tech droid, nothing to worry about." they slid around it as it entered the lift, ignoring their existence.

"See? This way." they headed down the narrow, ill-lit access corridor, Obi-Wan shaking his head. "That's some hair trigger you've got - as bad as Anakin's."

"Thank you." She answered sweetly. "I love you too."

Obi-Wan stumbled - on a perfectly smooth deck - and turned a stunned face to her.

She laughed. "I know. You haven't said it yet, but I got tired of waiting. And after all the chances I've given you too!"

"I - uh -"

"You can't be that dense." she continued right over his stammer. "You're a Jedi aren't you, I thought you were supposed to be able to sense emotional states? I mean I've just been thinking and dreaming of you ever since the day you and Master Qui-Gon dropped into my life!"

Obi-Wan's confusion gave way to a broad smile. "And I've had your beautiful face imprinted on my mind's eye from the moment I first saw it without that blasted make-up!"

Sabe glowed. "Is that a declaration?"

"It most certainly is. But I suggest we delay the rest of this conversation until after we've dealt with those tractors."

She heaved a sigh. "Right. A handmaid's work is never done!"

"Nor a Jedi's."

Notes:

1. Castellans are the small, skinny, blue-skinned beings addicted to pointy hats who control the Commerce Guild. Their president, Shu Mai, is a member of the Separatist Council. Castellans are both braver and more effective warriors than the much larger Neimoidians - but then who isn't?


	11. Piracy In a Good Cause

Qui-Gon Jinn flitted silently down the long tube of the access corridor, his dark robes blending uncannily with the dusky metal grilling covering walls, floors and ceiling. He froze at the sound of marching feet reverberating on the metal floor and approaching from behind, then seemed to become one with the bulkhead behind him. The blue-skinned gossam and his retinue of four droids, each carrying a large crate, went right past the Jedi as if he wasn't there.

A meter or so farther on the crewman keyed a hatch. It swung heavily upward releasing the sound of muffled voices and sobs - quickly cut off - and the odor of close packed humanity. The droids tramped in, one after another, exiting without their loads as Qui-Gon drifted closer, close enough to see the pallid faces of humans and aliens peering fearfully upward at their captor.

The hatch slammed closed and the gossam and his droids again marched unseeingly past the Jedi Master on their way back up the passage. Qui-Gon waited until the last echo of their footsteps had died away before lifting his comlink to his lips.

----

An insistent bleep brought Obi-Wan to a halt. He pulled out his own link. "Yes, Master?"

"There's been a change of plans," Qui-Gon's voice answered. Obi-Wan's eyes turned upward and Sabe smothered a giggle with her palm. "We're going to have to take the ship after all."

"Great!" said Anakin's voice enthusiastically.

This time Obi-Wan's eyes rolled. "May I ask why, Master?"

"She's a slaver. There are several hundred beings packed in the holds."

Sabe's amusement vanished. Obi-Wan's face turned grim. "Understood, Master. What are your orders?"

"Anakin, you, Captain Stanis and her crew take the bridge," Qui-Gon said crisply. "Padme, I want you and your handmaidens down here to handle the prisoners, reassure them and make sure they're ready to follow instructions."

"Yes, Master," came Padme's voice. "Master, we've lost Sabe."

"No we haven't," Obi-Wan cut in. "She's with me."

"Thank goodness!" Padme sighed in relief.

"Captain Somedetch you and your men rendezvous with Obi-Wan and Sabe and take the Engineering spaces."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan's right eyebrow lifted a trifle. "Excuse me, Master, but what are you going to do?"

They couldn't see Qui-Gon's smile but they heard it in his voice. "I am going to create a diversion."

Obi-Wan clicked off. "What do you think he has in mind?" Sabe asked, intrigued.

"I daren't guess," was the rueful reply. "Let's get moving."

----

Artoo was projecting his schematic again, generating a red line to follow Anakin's forefinger as he traced routes.

"Aft for two bulkheads, then down three levels. General Kenobi should meet you about here," he told Captain Somedetch. May the Force be with you."

The captain nodded briskly and led his five men aft at a quick trot.

"Sweetheart," Anakin continued to his wife. "take the first lift you come to four decks down then head aft. Master will show you where the prisoners are. Be careful."

"You too." Padme dropped a kiss on his cheek then headed forward, followed by her handmaidens and Threepio.

Anakin turned his remaining troops. "Okay, Captain Stanis, you and your people stay behind me and stay close."

"You got it, Commander," she answered fervently.

----

The dark cowled figure of the Jedi Master materialized seemingly out of the damp, dense air of the dimly lit access corridor making Padme jump. "Master Qui-Gon!"

"This way," was all he said.

She and her handmaidens, with Threepio bringing up the rear, followed the flitting ghostlike figure to a large hatch. He keyed the control pad and it swung ponderously open. "Take care of them, Madam Skywalker," the Master said softly and melted into the shadowy dimness.

Padme took a deep breath and nearly choked on the stench wafting from the open doorway. She recovered and stepped through, handmaidens and droids at her heels. Somebody keyed the door and it boomed shut behind them. Hundreds of eyes of all descriptions belonging to dozens of different races stared up at her, wide and bright with fear. Padme made herself smile reassuringly and projected her voice clearly so as to be heard even in the far reaches of the gigantic compartment.

"Everything is going to be all right," she began. "I am Padme Amidala." The massed beings stirred and whispered, recognizing the name. "I'm here with a party of Jedi, we're going to rescue you." More whispers loud and hopeful. "We must all be ready to move the moment Master Jinn or General Kenobi or Commander Skywalker gives the word." Those names had the effect she'd expected. The eyes fixed on her now shone with excitement and hope rather than fear. She gave them another smile then turned to her companions. "Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, Yane, circulate and see if there are any injured and do what you can for them. Threepio, talk to the aliens make sure they know what's going on."

----

Qui-Gon stood, a tall, narrow column of darkness invisible in the shadow cast by a pile of large metal crates, studying the hangar floor spread out before him. A handful of gossams and a number of astromech and 3PO droids moved among assorted vessels ranging from small transports through fighters to tiny scout craft. Qui-Gon considered, made his choice and moved.

---

Obi-Wan and Sabe had just rendezvoused with Captain Somedetch and his guards when a sudden jolt rocked the ship sending Sabe reeling into Obi-Wan's arms. He set her gently back on her feet, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What was that?" Somedetch asked.

"The diversion," Obi-Wan answered dryly.

-----

Gossam and droids scattered frantically as a twelve man, armed transport plowed through a row of parked fighters. Inside the cockpit Qui-Gon's hands played over the controls lifting the heavy vessel on its repulsors and sending it smashing sideways into an inner bulkhead which buckled under the impact transmitting tremors throughout the structure of the ship.

-----

Anakin Skywalker swayed easily with the motion, keeping his balance. Stanis steadied herself against a wall as her co-pilot and the com-tech helped the navigator back on his feet. "What was that?"

"Master's diversion," Skywalker answered matter-of-factly.

Feet pounded the deck and a detachment of gossams appeared around the bend. Stanis and her crew opened fire.

---

Obi-Wan Kenobi vaulted the railing to land behind and demolish the multi-armed tech droid tending the main engine console.

Sabe joined the guardsmen's volley from the upper gallery, downing both droids and technicians, then slid down an access ladder to the main floor. A gossam had taken refuge in the access alcove, it started for her then folded over as she kicked sideways hard, right in its middle. Before it hit the deck she was running across the floor, firing at the 3PO droid making for Obi-Wan's back.

His hands danced over the control board with practiced grace, rerouting functions to his own control and locking out auxiliary stations. Reaching his side Sabe looked around at the guards tying up the remaining gossam with lengths of power cable. "That was fast."

Obi-Wan tossed her a quick flash of a smile. "Oh, I think we can expect a counter-attack." A hand shot out to slam and seal the doors to gallery and main deck. "Captain Somedetch, listen for activity outside."

"Yes sir!"

-----

Qui-Gon's transport broke through the bulkhead into the adjoining bay. Small arms fire blasted away flight flaps and vanes and blackened plating. He detached one hand from the joysticks to return fire with the transport's batteries. The battle droids and the scout they'd been using for shelter disappeared in a flash of firery vapor. Debris flew in all directions scoring the remaining bulkheads and piercing the protective plating of the small ships. Some exploded. The great ship shuddered.

----

Padme braced herself in the circle of the hatch and shouted, "It's all right, it's all part of the plan!" hoping desperately that she was right. The captives huddled on the floor, clinging to each other,

-----

Anakin Skywalker burst through the doors into the chaos of the control center. Red lights were flashing everywhere and a the high, thin whine of a siren added to the atmosphere of panic. He spread the hand not holding his lightsaber and pushed against air. Across the compartment the two gossam pilots somersaulted over their console. Stanis and her second didn't need to orders to make a dash for it.

They concentrated on locking down control, ignoring the brief battle going on behind them. The ship jolted again, skittering sideways off course.

"What is he doing down there?" Stanis shouted out to the universe at large.

----

Qui-Gon's transport was a burning hulk on the deck of yet a third hangar bay. Frowning slightly he tried to work his console. The controls clicked ineffectively, powerless. Smoke was leaking into the cockpit and the temperature was rising. Suddenly he raised his leonine head to listen to a Voice audible only to a inner sense not the ears. He rose from the pilot's seat and activated his saber. Time to leave.

----

The big engine room doors glowed a firery red shading through orange and yellow to white at the center. "Take cover!" Obi-Wan ordered, standing blade at ready.

Sabe joined a couple of guards behind a barricade of toolboxes and leveled her blaster at the doors just as they exploded inwards. Obi-Wan remained upright, unflinching, as white hot metal fragments powdered the floor around him. Blaster fire streaked through the smoke to be deflected back by the brilliant blue blur of his blade.

'Sweet Naboo, but I love that man!' Sabe thought, firing in support.

----

"Bridge secured," Anakin said into his comlink. There as no answer. "Master? Master Qui-Gon, are you all right?"

Nothing.

"Obi-Wan, do you read?"

----

Obi-Wan prodded the sparking remnants of a battledroid with his toe and pulled out his comlink. "I'm here, Anakin. Engine room secured."

"Master isn't answering!"

"Calm, Anakin, calm. We'd know if he was hurt. He's probably just busy."

-----

Qui-Gon fended off the concentrated barrage of blaster fire, a slight frown knitting his heavy brows. It was coming from gossam, not battledroids, and he'd much prefer not to kill them... then his wandering eye settled on a cargo net dangling high above. He smiled.

----

Padme pocketed her comlink and beamed reassuringly down on the anxious crowd. "It's over, we've taken the ship." They cheered.

----

Anakin skidded into Bay Four and nearly collided with Qui-Gon. "Master! you're all right."

Brows rose in guileless innocence. "Of course, Anakin, why shouldn't I be?"

"Told you so," said Obi-Wan from the still open door.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing here..." Anakin's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the heap of cursing gossams struggling in heavy meshes of a cargo net. "Oh. Very neat, Master."

"Thank you, Anakin."


	12. Rescue

Dooku shook his silver head sadly. "I can't let you boys out of my sight, can I?"

Anakin grinned. "You know me, Master. A real trouble magnet."

Dooku's dark eyes met Qui-Gon's blue in a look of affectionate amusement. "Not just you, Anakin."

Qui-Gon's half smile deepened but he said nothing.

Obi-Wan characteristically remained focused. "The question, Masters, is were we an opportune target or a planned one?"

Dooku nodded, amusement falling away. "Precisely, young Kenobi."

Anakin shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

"A planned ambush would indicate a centralized controlling body of some sort," Dooku explained patiently. "Not a stray warship turned pirate and slaver."

"Oh." Ani looked worried.

The four of them paced slowly down the long, long corridor overlooking the flight deck of Dooku's destroyer, Anakin and Obi-Wan flanked by the two Masters in their long robes. The younger men had unconsciously fallen back into the slow, light footed, meditative gait characteristic of Jedi, with shoulders squared against the drag of the robes they no longer wore and arms folded before them despite the lack of flowing sleeves.

"What do the prisoners say?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Dooku's face hardened into grim lines. "The ones we've been able to question know nothing, but the entire command crew suicided before we boarded."

"Force.." Anakin breathed.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, expression uncannily like that of the old Master. "Suggestive isn't it?"

"I fear the Chancellor may have been too sanguine in his expectations," Dooku said in his rich, darkling voice. "It could be that the war is not quite over - yet."

-----

"I cannot apologize enough, Amidala," Palpatine's holographic image was saying to Padme in the Grand Marshal's austere quarters at exactly that moment. "What a frightful ordeal for you."

She smiled faintly. "I've been through worse, Chancellor."

"Which is precisely why I am so distressed," he replied. "You've born quite enough, my dear lady, and more than earned some peace and happiness."

Padme laughed. "I am happy, Chancellor, but somehow I can't see a life spent with Anakin Skywalker as being very peaceful!"

Finally he smiled, worry lines smoothing out. "I know what you mean!"

The door opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan came in. "Speak of the devil!" Padme said lightly.

Anakin grinned back at her. "So that's why my ears were tingling." He half bowed to Palpatine's image. "Chancellor."

"Hello, my boy. I was just apologizing to your good lady here -"

Anakin broke in, shaking his head. "Sir, you have got to stop taking personal responsibility for everything that goes wrong in the universe!"

"One of the burdens of office I'm afraid," Palpatine replied, trying to keep it light but betrayed by the concern in the look he gave Obi-Wan. "General?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms into non-existent sleeves. "The entire command crew suicided before they could be questioned," he reported crisply. Padme flinched and Anakin put an arm around her. "That could mean they had something to hide. However identification scans tell us they were all wanted for war crimes so it may have been merely fear of Republic justice."

"If they were part of some kind of organized resistance why would they be carrying holds full of slaves for sale to the outer worlds?" The Chancellor asked.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "A good point, your excellency. But even if the missing enemy ships have merely turned their hands to piracy and slaving -"

"Yes. Something must be done about it," Palpatine agreed. "Increased patrols over the space lanes, especially those linking the core to the outer rim."

"That would be my suggestion, sir," Obi-Wan bowed. "Grand Marshal Dooku is already working on a plan."

"Excellent," Palpatine frowned. "Oh dear, this will delay demobilization won't it?"

"I'm afraid it will, your excellency," Obi-Wan concurred. "But then no suitable peacetime function for the Clone army has been settled on, has it?"

"No," Palpatine looked even more worried. "So difficult. They deserve our gratitude but peacetime life simply does not suit their temperment."

"I still say long range exploration, perhaps to the neighboring galaxies, is the answer," Anakin said firmly. "The ones I've talked to quite like the idea."

Palpatine forced a smile. "A solution that brings its own problems. Ah well, it seems the matter remains academic for the moment - unfortunately."

"Very unfortunately," Obi-Wan agreed, blank faced.

---

Sabe finally found Obi-Wan at a port on the bridge level gazing pensively out into the whiteness of hyperspace. "Uh, General, don't we have some things to talk about?"

He turned to her with a smile that took her breath away. "I thought I had a lot to say to you but it all comes down to one simple sentence: I love you, Sabe, I have for years and I always will."

She had to blink hard to keep the tears rising in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my, you do know how to take a girl's breath away, don't you, General?"

"So I've been told," he said dryly, adding as her brows rose, "by Jacen and Anakin that is."

"Hmmm..." she moved closer to take his arm. "Why do I feel you were not thinking of me just now?"

"Probably because I wasn't," he answered ruefully. "I don't like loose ends and this 'victory' of ours has all to many." He shook his head. "I have a very bad feeling about it."

Sabe laughed, trying to push away her own feeling of unease. "You're a Jedi through and through aren't you, Obi-Wan?"

He smiled wryly and a little sadly. "No, Sabe, I am not. If I was I'd have never have fallen in love with you so I can't be sorry for it. But I find I don't regret all those years of trying to force my way up the wrong path either." He nodded to himself. "I met Anakin anyway, and that's the key thing."

Sabe made a moue of disappointment. "Not me?"

He gave her another of those bone melting smiles. "Being with you, my darling, is a gift from the Force. Being with Anakin is part of my duty to It."

"I thought you said you weren't a Jedi?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to be a Jedi to serve the Force. Obviously, otherwise Anakin and I wouldn't have been guided to leave the Order." He shook his head. "Right now only It knows what It wants from us but when the time is right we'll know too."

"You still sound like a Jedi to me," Sabe said wryly. "Mysterious and enigmatic as all hell!" He laughed. She perched herself on the rim of the port so she could look him in the eye. "What are you going to do on Naboo?"

"Aside from marrying you? No idea. No doubt something will present itself."

"Am I marrying you?" she challenged.

His smile didn't alter a hair. "You know you are, my dear."

She puffed out a sigh. "I see it's no use trying to be coy with a Jedi - or ex-Jedi."

"None at all."

"How terribly annoying," she said, then sobered. "You've made a real leap into the dark haven't you, General? You've walked away from everything you've ever had or wanted and you don't even know why or for what."

He shrugged a little, unperturbed. "Eventually I will."

"How very Jedi."

------

Anakin spotted a knot of familiar figures wearing the broken circle of his former command far down the long flight deck and broke into a half-run. "Red Two!"

Heads turned then smiles flashed in dark faces as his pilots hurried towards him. He and Red Two met in a back pounding embrace. "Am I ever glad to see you boys, I've been worrying about you."

Red Two rolled an eye back at his wing man. "Hear that, Four? He's been worried about us!"

"We weren't the ones left surrounded by fighters in an unarmed ship!" Red Four pointed out.

"Okay, but being pursued by two or three times your number isn't what I'd call a tenable position either," Anakin pointed out. "All present and accounted for I see," he continued relieved. "Well done, Number Two."

His second shrugged off the compliment, face suddenly deadly serious. "You shouldn't have sent us away, Anakin. You know we don't like leaving you and the General in a hole."

And they had to obey orders, it was encoded into their genes. Anakin sighed. "I know, guys, but I don't like to see my men blown to smithereens either. And you did get help."

Red Two smiled crookedly, as did the other clones. "No we didn't, Commander. The Grand Marshal was already on his way. He fell out of hyperspace practically on top of us, blasted what was left of the opposition, picked us up then headed off after you."

Anakin shook his head. "I should have known. How does he do that?"

Red Two shrugged. "You're asking me? The Force is with him, as you Jedi say."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore," Anakin answered absently, mind on other things.

"The hell you're not," said Red Two.

-----

Dooku and Qui-Gon stood in the darkened chartroom, facing each other across a holo full of stars veined with blue, yellow and green lines indicating space lanes and punctuated with bright red dots marking pirate attacks and slaving raids.

"Do you see a pattern?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Dooku shook his head. "No, it seems totally random."

"But you don't believe that it is." It was not a question.

"I do not." Dooku's thin lips folded in a grim line. "Palpatine is fooling himself. This war will never be over as long as the Sith Master lives."

"And we cannot find him." Qui-Gon said softly, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"'Hard to see is the Dark Side'," Dooku quoted, then frowned. "But we are not equally invisible to him - he knows our plans and anticipates them. How?"

"He is close," Qui-Gon's blue eyes went out of focus and his voice was little above a whisper. "I feel his presence. He is among us, but I cannot locate him."

"Nor I." Dooku sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We still play his game, Qui-Gon, all of us. Perhaps it is best that Anakin and Obi-Wan leave the Order. They may be safer away from us."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Anakin is the Chosen One, the Sith's prophecied bane. He will never be safe as long as they are in the universe."

"But safer, especially with Obi-Wan to watch his back."

"Yes." Qui-Gon agreed.


End file.
